


Whatever Floats Your Boat

by larryftnoctrl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ballroom dance, Beard Burn, Boys In Love, Cocktail Dinner, Cruise, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Healthy Communication, I don't even remember all of it, I might come back and tag properly sometime later, I wrote this a while ago, Implied Sexual Content, It's so cute I swear, Louis takes care of Harry, M/M, Maybe needs an epilogue, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Past Harry/OMC - Freeform, Platonic Cuddling, Please give it a shot, Shy Conversations, Swimming Pools, Talking, Vacation, Wedding, Y'all decide, harry is louis' baby, it's really cute i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryftnoctrl/pseuds/larryftnoctrl
Summary: When Harry's mother convinces him to attend his ex's wedding, he must enlist support in the form of his handsome and charming best friend, flatmate and convincing fake boyfriend, Louis. With Louis by his side, the ever present sun and the plenty of open bars, an all expenses paid week long cruise doesn't seem like the worst he could do.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 103
Collections: 1d Breakup Fic Fest





	Whatever Floats Your Boat

**Author's Note:**

> edit: There was an issue with the images! Should be fine now!!
> 
> I finished writing this in late December and I was so proud and so excited, but I found myself unable to post when everything in my life was going sideways. She's here now and I hope you like her as much as I do.

“Louis, I need your help,” Harry called as he walked in, dropping his keys into the bowl by the door and placing the plastic bag of groceries on the counter. Louis raised an eyebrow. He placed a hand on the page of the book he was reading so he wouldn’t lose his place. Louis pushed his glasses up on his nose and leaned back with his head on the back rest, looking at Harry upside down. A soft smirk played at his lips.

“Hello Harry, I had a great day. Thank you for asking, how was your day?” he asked cheekily.

Harry gave him an unimpressed glare. “Keep that up and I’m not giving you the carrot cake Lisa sent for you.”

Louis perked up at that, sitting up straighter and turning around to look at him properly. “Lisa sent carrot cake?” he asked eagerly. “What’s the occasion?” He put his bookmark between the pages and set the book down on the coffee table.

Harry pouted, “Lisa’s cake makes you put your book away but not my problems?”

“Haz, can I eat your problems?” he asked in faux-seriousness, raising his eyebrows and shaking his head, as if Harry was being ridiculous. He rubbed his right foot over his left, a soft smile pulling the corner of his lips upward.

“It was her niece’s birthday or something. She was baking it for someone else but remembered that you liked it so she baked an extra batch.”

Louis smiled warmly. “Aw, that’s so nice of her.” He reached for his phone and pulled up Lisa’s contact, texting her a thank you.

“Louis, I feel like you’re not paying attention to my problems,” Harry sighed, opening the fridge and grabbing a can of beer. “Something to drink?” he offered.

“Do we still have one of those- uhh,” he scratched his head with his index finger before snapping them. “Uh, blackberry was it? The purple wine cooler?”

“Yeah, blackberry. I thought you hated wine coolers. You sure gave me a lot of shit for it when I was drinking them.” Harry rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t say I hated them. I just said they’re bad for you.” Louis shook his head fondly.

“You said, and I quote, ‘These things have more sugar than a full box of the cereal you give me shit for eating,’ which, one, factually untrue and two, it still tastes better than fucking wheat-y chocolate in milk.”

Louis laughed. “That has to be one of the most upsetting descriptions of coco pops ever,” he scoffed. “Are you going to get me my cooler and tell me what your problem is?”

Harry sighed, uncapping the bottle and bringing it over to Louis. He nudged his knee. “Scooch,” Louis breathed in deep, letting out a long suffering sigh and moved his legs from the couch to the coffee table. Harry sat down next to him, leaning back on the arm of the couch, pushing his feet under Louis’ thighs for warmth.

“Holy fuck your feet are cold,” he laughed, flinching a little, sipping on the cooler.

“Lou,” Harry whined softly, sounding genuinely distressed.

Louis gave him a sympathetic smile. He squeezed his ankle gently. “I’m sorry, love. Is there actually a problem?” he asked.

Harry sighed. “It’s fucking stupid, but yes,” he mumbled. Louis rubbed his shin soothingly, encouraging him to continue. “So...you know my ex?” he questioned softly.

Louis let out a derisive snort, “the one Anne was convinced you’d marry?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, Oliver,” he said quietly. “He’s getting married.” Louis nodded, not sure where this was going.

“Babe, you guys broke up two years ago.” he said, confused. “I mean, would I get married two years after I break up with my boyfriend of four years? Unlikely, but it happens,” he shrugged.

“I’m not upset he’s getting married,” Harry paused, “well, I am, but that’s not the problem right now.”

“Harry, you’re talking in circles, babe. Will you spit it out?” he pushed gently.

Harry sighed. “He’s invited me to the wedding,” he said softly. “Well, he invited my parents too, but mum says I have to go.”

Louis frowned. “Darling, you can say no,” he said softly.

“I can’t, Lou. If I say no, he’ll think I can’t face him. Plus you know I can’t say no to my mum,” Harry rubbed his face tiredly.

Louis made a sympathetic sound. “I’m sorry, Haz. Is there anything I can do for you?”

Harry bit his lip. “You can, but I- I don’t want to make you-”

“Haz, you started this conversation with the intention of asking me for help, you didn’t just say, ‘I need your help’, because you need to vent. Spit it out.”

“Will you come with? I need company,” he pleaded softly. “It’s like a week-long thing. On a cruise.”

“Oh, yeah, you told me he was, like, super rich or some shit, no?” he asked

“Yeah, he is. Will you come with?” he repeated.

“I mean, I kind of need to check with work to see if I can actually get that much time off. Can I let you know tomorrow?” he offered.

“Yeah, of course, Lou. No pressure,” he shrugged with a smile. “You sure you’re up for it?”

“Haz, you’re asking me to take a free cruise vacation with my best mate. Why would I not want to?” he asked with a chuckle.

“Well, for one, we’d be sharing a room,” he started slowly, “You know I get a little sea-sick. And like, well, you’d be um, you’d actlikemyboyfriend?” His words melded into one. Louis had never heard him talk that fast

Louis arched an eyebrow. “Come again?”

Harry sighed. “I don’t want to seem pathetic Lou. We’ve been broken up for two years and he’s getting married while I haven’t even slept with anyone in that time period. I’m frustrated in _more ways than one_.”

Louis chuckled. “Babe, the only reason you’re not having sex is because you don’t want to. You could go to a club tonight and find anybody to sleep with.”

Harry sighed. “I know, I know. Will you do it with me?”

“Harry, your parents will be there. What’s the long term plan here?” he asked softly, his hand tracing circles on Harry’s left knee.

Harry bit his lip nervously. “I don’t know. I guess we just say we broke up whenever it comes up next?” he suggests.

“Love, we live together. Our families meet on holidays,” he said softly. “Robin and Anne will hate me.”

“Leave that to me, Lou. I’ll make sure they don’t think it’s your fault,” Harry promised him, sitting up a little and squeezing his arm.

Louis sighed. “We’ll have to kiss and stuff, H,” he offered with a smirk, letting Harry know that he was going to help him.

Harry feigned a sigh. “Ugh, yeah,” he said in fake-disgust. “Can’t believe that. I guess I’ll do it, if you insist,” he laughed.

“Come here, you fucking loser.” he chuckled, grabbing his arm and pulling him close. Harry smiled warmly and fitted himself under Louis’ arm, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Thank you, Lou. You’re the best,” he mumbled, nosing at his neck.

Louis smiled, running his fingers through Harry’s curls. “Are you really going to take a week off for an ex’s wedding?” he asked gently.

Harry took a deep breath and exhaled harshly. “I don’t know. I mean I can write my articles on the cruise. I just- I don’t know.” He shook his head, sounding exhausted.

“Hey, it’s okay, H. Do you wanna tell me what you’re thinking? Or do you want to talk about something else?”

“What are you reading?” he inquired, hoping to change the topic.

Louis reached for it. “It’s this book called _The Lucifer Effect_ by the person who conducted the Stanford Prison Experiment,” he said.

“Oh!! That documentary we watched Saturday? What was the guy’s name-” Harry snapped his fingers trying to remember, “Zin- Zim- Gi-” he looked to Louis for help.

“Yeah love, you’re on the right track. Zimbardo. Philip Zimbardo.”

“Yeah, yeah that. Wow, that was fucked up, yeah,” he nodded.

“It’s fascinating, babe,” he murmured softly, reaching for the book again. “You just wanna cuddle while I read?” Harry nodded, pouting sweetly.

* * *

Louis spoke to his mother about the situation, who strongly advised against it. Louis, _obviously_ , didn’t listen, having already made up his mind. They booked their tickets, springing for first class because why not?

“Won’t we have like, no reception while we’re on the cruise?” Louis asked, entering his card information.

Harry nodded. “Yeah. We’ll basically be dark.”

“That sounds so lovely,” he murmured, leaning against Harry. “I need to do some shopping before we leave. I don’t have good enough clothes for a cruise.”

“Lou, you know you can’t pull, right? We’re supposed to be boyfriends,” he said softly.

“Hazza, stop insulting my intelligence. I would never. I want to look good for my boyfriend and make his ex want me,” he winked.

Harry blushed. “What if your boyfriend ends up wanting you a little too much?” he suggested softly.

Louis smirked. “I don’t think that’s really possible. You’ve seen me basically naked. I doubt swimming trunks will change that. But either way, I’m your boyfriend. You’re expected to want me.”

Harry turned red by way of a response, hiding his face in Louis’ chest.

* * *

“So where’s this boyfriend of yours?” Anne asked as she hugged Harry at the airport gate while Robin checked to make sure they had their passports

“Oh, um, he’s just getting a trolley for our luggage,” he said. “Oh, there he is.”

Anne’s eyes practically bulged out of their sockets. “Louis?” she asked in surprise, making Robin look up from the bag he was digging through for their passports.

“Hello Anne, Robin, lovely weather we’re having, yeah?” he said with a charming smile, taking both their suitcases and putting it on their shared trolley.

Anne laughed. “No, wait, are you guys pulling my leg?” she asked. “Harry, you said you were bringing a boyfriend.”

Harry smiled softly, biting his lip. “Yeah, and I did,” he said, smiling as Louis laced their fingers together.

Anne laughed. “No fucking way.”

Harry blushed. “Language, mum,” he said teasingly as they walked into the airport. Once they were in the VIP lounge waiting for their flight to call boarding, Anne turned to them.

“I knew this was going to happen. I kept telling Jay that the two of you were going to end up together.” She shook her head in disbelief, turning to Robin, who just had a knowing smile on his face. “Why didn’t you tell us? How long has it been? Are you guys serious? Wait that’s ridiculous, of course you’re serious. You’ve been practically married for years.”

“Anne, let the children breathe, they’re supposed to be on vacation,” Robin soothed.

Harry’s face turned tomato red. “Mum, you’re embarrassing me,” he mumbled, hiding his face in his hands.

Louis rubbed his back. “Aw, Haz, it’s okay.” Looking at Anne, he smiled, “It hasn’t been that long. We didn’t say anything because we were a little worried about it blowing up in our faces. But I do genuinely like Harry and we’re doing our best to just, you know, enjoy each other’s company and make the best of it.” Harry looked at him with a shy smile and mouthed a thank you. Louis squeezed his knee and smirked. “Anyway, I’m a little hungry and I don’t think they’re serving food on the flight, do you guys want something?”.

“No, thank you, I’m good,” Anne answered. Robin already had a hat over his face and was snoozing.

Harry’s mouth fell open in shock. “You’re just going to leave so my mother can grill me about you?” he asked dramatically.

Louis smirked. “I have no clue what you’re talking about, baby, I’m just hungry. Wouldn’t want your gorgeous boyfriend to starve, would you?” he asked, waving and walking away with a wink.

Louis was perusing one of the duty free stores, debating buying whiskey filled chocolates for his sister when he got a call from Harry. “H’lo?” he answered nonchalantly.

“Louis, where are you, I’m panicking.” Harry’s hushed voice came from the other end.

Louis paused, looking up from the label he was reading. “What happened, is everything okay?” he asked worriedly, setting down the chocolate bar, ready to rush back to Harry.

“No, you nitwit, it isn’t. My mum has been grilling me for the last hour about the details of our relationship and I’ve made up so many lies that I can’t even keep them all straight in my head. I just escaped under the pretext of needing a wee, where are you?” he asked.

“I’ll be there in 5 minutes, love, I’m sorry,” he said softly.

“No, where are you? We need to talk and get our story straight,” he said firmly.

“Okay love, meet me at the Starbucks next to the duty free where you were lusting for the sparkly pink boots,” he teased, exiting the shop, feeling guilty for shopping while Harry was getting interrogated.

“Okay yea- wait I was not lusting what-”

“Oh sorry Haz, I’m losing signal,” he pulled the phone away from his ear. “Hello, hello? Babe I’ll see you here,” he said hanging up with a smirk.

He ordered Harry a masala tea and a macchiato for himself and waited. Harry looked an adorable mix of flustered, grumpy and angry when he got to the Starbucks. Louis held out the drink as a peace offering. “Here, babe, I felt bad for leaving you to fend for yourself against the force of mum.”

Harry huffed, “You can’t buy my love, Tomlinson, you know better than that.” That, however, didn’t stop him from taking the drink and sipping at it.

Louis laughed. “That was not what you said when I got you that YSL perfume. In fact, if I remember correctly, you couldn’t stop telling me you love me.” He said smugly.

Harry pouted. “I’m still mad at you for deserting me so whatever.”

Louis wrapped an arm around him. “I’m sorry bub,” he said genuinely and hugged him close.

“You’re really using this boyfriend thing to get all these extra cuddles, huh?” he smirked.

Louis laughed. “Babe deadass, stop pretending. I know exactly how needy you are for cuddles,” he said, rolling his eyes.

Harry sighed. “Okay can we get our story straight. I -”

“Don’t know about you but I’d rather our story not be straight at all.” Louis commented cheekily, making Harry hit him.

“Shut up. God you’re so annoying. Literally any other boyfriend would’ve been better. _Anybody_ ,” he groaned.

“Yeah? Don’t you dare come to me for cuddles, you little shit,” Louis said making Harry whine in annoyance

“Okay but, here’s what I remember telling mum. We’ve been dating for 5 months. You begged to take me on a date before I finally agreed. The date was shit and then I took you on a date and you fell madly in love with me,” he teased.

“Oh really? And your mum believed that?” he asked, raising an eyebrow, sipping on his macchiato.

Harry pouted, “No.” Louis burst into laughter. “It’s not my fault she loves you more than her own son,” he rolled his eyes, lightly elbowing Louis to get him to shut up. “So I told her that I kissed you,” he blushed, clearing his throat, “that I kissed you one night when you were jabbering away about those stupid mystery novels you like so much.” Louis interjected with a drawn out ‘awwww’. “I swear to god I’ll dump my tea on your head,” Harry warned, turning red. “Anyway,” he pressed on before Louis could protest and sidetrack them again, “I kissed you and then you cooked a romantic dinner for me the next night. It was good,” he paused, “for your standards,” he smirked, and Louis let out an offended gasp, “and that was pretty much it,” he shrugged.

“Okay, first of all, rude. I can cook just fine, thank you very much.” Louis said.

“Babe, do you really want me to pull up your pancake day pictures again?” Harry laughed.

“They tasted fine, and you know that, shut up. But yeah, good job on that story. It’s pretty believable. Very us,” he said approvingly, making Harry blush.

 _God, you’re so embarrassing, he’s just praising your ability to lie_. Harry chided himself mentally. “She also asked when our anniversary was and I just froze and said I don’t remember.”

Louis groaned, “Good job, babe. The same boy who cried because his first boyfriend didn’t remember their one month hand holding anniversary would just forget when he started dating his devilishly handsome boyfriend.”

Harry scoffs, “You’re so full of yourself, I hate you.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “It’s fine, we’ll roll with that. If she presses we’ll say we can’t get ourselves to an agreement on the date because you want credit and say it was the night of the kiss but I’m the one who deserves the credit because of the lovely dinner I made you,” he smirked.

Harry blushed. It wasn’t difficult to imagine him and Louis doing that at all. “You’re way too good at blowing smoke Tommo. Your story could convince me.”

Louis laughed, binning his empty cup. “Just say you want to date me, love. I’ll cook for you any day.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “You’d _murder_ me for saying I want to date you? That’s a little extreme, Lou, even for you,” he smirked.

  
Louis pushed him, “Piece of shit.” Harry instantly linked their fingers again and attached himself to Louis’ side. Louis gave him a surprised look.

“We’re within earshot of mum,” he shrugged. “Plus your hand is warm, they have the temp really low here, I’m freezing,” he mumbled.

“Love, do you want my jacket? Why didn’t you say anything?” he asked, unzipping his jacket already.

Harry turned pink, placing his hand over Louis, stopping him. “No, don’t be silly, I know you get cold really easily.”

Louis just linked their fingers again and shoved their hands into his pocket. “There you go, problem solved,” he shrugged. Harry smiled fondly, shaking his head. “Hello, Anne, sorry we left you all alone. Bit needy, this one. Can’t stay without me for an hour,” Louis said as they reached their sitting area again.

Anne laughed, “No, I’m not surprised. I was interrogating him about you so he probably wanted to escape that. Besides, I had my sleepy husband for company.”

Louis saw Harry shuffle uncomfortably. Now that they were sitting down, it was kind of uncomfortable for both of them to have their hands in Louis’ pocket. “Harry, honestly, just-” he pulled their hands out of his pocket and shrugged off his jacket. “Go on, put it on.”

“Lou, nooo. You’ll get cold then,” he whined.

“I’ll be fine, H. We should be boarding in like 20 minutes, anyway.” he said, tugging Harry into a standing position and forcing him to put on the jacket. Pink cheeked, Harry murmured a soft thanks and settled into the seat again.

Anne smiled softly, resting her head on Robin’s shoulder, content to see her son so happy and well taken care of. Robin had been upset with Anne for insisting Harry attend an ex’s wedding but it seems like there was no reason to worry in the first place.

* * *

“Lou,” Harry whispered softly, “Lou,” he called a little louder when the man didn’t move.

“Huh?” Louis sat up quickly, pushing his eye mask to his forehead and taking out an earbud. “Harry? What time’s it? Have we landed?” he asked. Clearly, he was in deep sleep before Harry woke him, which had him feeling a little guilty.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what time it is but we haven’t landed yet,” he murmured. “I’m really cold. I asked for an extra blanket but I’m still really cold,” he muttered shyly.

Louis pulled the privacy shields away so Harry could join him. “C’mere, love, I’ll hold you okay?” he said. “Get your blankets, too?” he asked softly. Harry nodded, grabbing his blankets and slipping in Louis’ little cubicle.

“I’m so sorry for waking you. My arms and legs are hurting from the cold.” He said quietly.

“Oh Harry, it’s okay. Come here. You’re not falling sick are you?” he asked softly, getting Harry under his blanket and layering the other two on top of Harry. He rubbed up and down his arms. “There you go, better?” he questioned sleepily.

Harry nodded as his body was flooded with warmth from three blankets and Louis’ body pressed up against him. “Yeah, feels nice and warm, thank you.” He hid his face in Louis’ chest. He grinned as Louis rubbed warmth into his back. Harry pushed his feet between Louis’ shins for warmth, apologizing when he saw him shiver.

“You’re good, get to sleep,” he said softly, “goodnight.”

* * *

“Yeah, vegetarian for him, yeah, that sounds good. Just tea for both of us. And uh- scrambled eggs for me, omelette for him, no tomatoes,” Louis was talking to someone in a low voice; it was very disruptive. Harry whined quietly, pressing his face into Louis’ chest, shushing him irritably. Louis smiled, stroking his hair. “Uh huh, thank you,” he said. “Good morning, love. We’re landing in two hours,” he informed him.

“I’m so cozy. Don’t wanna wake up,” Harry grumbled, pout evident in his voice.

Louis smiled. “I know, H, but they’re bringing breakfast, don’t you wanna go brush your teeth?”

Harry sighed, “Yeah I should,” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

“Did you sleep okay? Were you cold?”

“No, it was perfect,” he said. “Gonna be cold now, though. Don’t wanna get out of the cozy bed.” He took a deep breath, steeling himself. He pushed the blankets off and got out, shivering. “I’m coming back for cuddles, keep my spot warm,” Harry said sternly, grabbing his toothbrush and going to the bathroom. Harry was pink in the face when he came back. “Mum saw us cuddling,” he gasped, mortified, getting back under the blankets, another shiver running up his spine as his body warmed up again.

Louis chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, she came to check up on you because she knew you get scared during turbulence and it was really bad about an hour ago. It’s what woke me up,” he said. “She was very amused that you slept through it.” He handed Harry his mug of tea.

“I just went to say good morning and make sure she didn’t need anything and she was all smirks and wiggling eyebrows. God, it’s day 1 of 7 and she’s already having such a ball with teasing me,” he sighed, sipping his tea.

* * *

“It feels so nice to be on solid ground again,” Robin groaned, as they finally deplaned.

Louis laughed. “We’re going to be on a ship for the next week, Robin. I wouldn’t be too excited,” he said, grabbing Anne’s suitcase from the conveyor belt. Harry had gone to get a trolley and Louis had all the suitcases off the conveyor by the time he was back with it. Harry loaded it onto the trolley with Louis.

“Oliver said he’d send a taxi. It should be at the gate,” Anne said, feeling the holiday excitement creeping in. Louis wheeled the trolley for them and spotted the sign that said Styles.

“I think that should be for us.” He pointed out. Harry greeted the driver and introduced himself, followed by his parents and Louis. They settled into the limousine when Louis finally turned to Harry.

“A _limousine_?” He mouthed at him and Harry shrugged in response. “Pretentious,” he muttered under his breath. Harry lightly slapped his arm, shushing him. He then pressed his face to the window, watching the streets of LA go by and within a few minutes, he was asleep.

Louis woke Harry up once they reached the pier. “Huh?” Harry gasped softly, jerking awake. “Did I fall asleep again?” he asked, rubbing his face. Louis nodded, pushing Harry’s hair out of his face. “I’m sorry,” he yawned, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

Louis laughed. “You’re okay. Just don’t sleep till the night once we board or you’re going to be very, very jet-lagged.” Harry hummed in agreement, pressing close to Louis.

“Are we directly boarding the ship?” Harry asked, looking at his parents with a sleepy smile. “Sorry, I’m not being very fun.” Harry rubbed his neck sheepishly. “I don’t know why I’m so sleepy.”

“That’s okay. It gave us a chance to talk to Louis.” Robin smiled.

Harry looked visibly alarmed. “Talk to Louis? What did you talk about?” He asked, looking between his parents and his ‘boyfriend’ nervously.

Louis shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, love. Nothing bad.” Louis assured, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and squeezing him close.

“You’re very lucky, baby. That’s all I’ll say.” Anne said knowingly.

Louis turned pink. “Anne, you said you wouldn’t say anything.” He looked away, embarrassment shining on his face.

Harry looked between them again curiously. Louis must be a really fantastic actor because he was fooling him with this convincing, blushy boyfriend act. He didn’t question it, though, just followed his parents to the cruise.

When they got to their [cabin](https://64.media.tumblr.com/6eff3e38c394410ccfff2031616789c3/7a70a55d7bbd9811-5c/s1280x1920/f86eccd468fa48390ec45231acfb077ab3886f06.jpg), their luggage was already there. At the entrance, there was the bathroom door to the right and inside, a small double bed with a two seater sofa next to it that led to a small balcony which overlooked the sea. On the left of the double bed, a closet was built into the wall shared with the bathroom. There was a counter/vanity with small cupboards opposite the sofa which had four bottles of water and a leather folder on it and a TV mounted on the wall next to the mirror. It was smaller than a typical hotel room but still a decent size. Harry went to look at the [bathroom](https://64.media.tumblr.com/ae44a64421e01a40daeca5b6b7fec304/7a70a55d7bbd9811-ea/s400x600/f793502ee6c5bebd15812d82372007bcf02463e8.jpg) while Louis opened the cupboards. “Yes!” Louis cheered quietly when he found an electric kettle. Satisfied with his discovery, he fiddled with the balcony door until he figured out the mechanism. He grunted as he pulled the door open. The [balcony](https://64.media.tumblr.com/9f62993a09f319073c5b0fb996ba6e16/7a70a55d7bbd9811-a5/s1280x1920/cc00ac129a5c5ae2395a3ce39a8cf0002b201c10.jpg) just had a small table between two lounge chairs, each chair with it’s back to one wall.

“This is so nice.” He called back to Harry who was puttering around the room, having a similar reaction to the kettle. Louis leaned over the balcony, looking at the sparkling blue water. “Honestly, if this is what comes out of it, your exes need to invite you to weddings more often.” Louis said with a pleased laugh.

“Yeah? You gonna accompany me to them all?” He teased, standing next to him and leaning over to look at the water. “Oh no! Bad idea,” he said, pulling back, taking a few steps away.

Louis let out a surprised laugh. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just- don’t like big bodies of water.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, H, but if you’re scared of big bodies of water, coming to a week long cruise may not have been the brightest of ideas.” Louis leaned back on the railing.

Harry gasped, pulling Louis away from the railing by his shirt. “You’re going to fall overboard and I’ll be suffering alone.” He said, panic evident in his voice.

Louis smiled. “I didn’t know your fear was so bad, Haz.”

“Well, it is. Can you please not fall overboard?” He pleaded.

Louis smiled warmly. “I promise I won’t fall overboard. Let’s go inside yeah?” He went inside and locked the door once Harry had followed in behind him. “So, tell me more about this situation. You didn’t give me a whole lot of detail.” Louis demanded, sitting at the edge of the bed, leaning back on his arms. “I mean, why the week long cruise? And did you see all those people in suits? Almost like it’s a business event or some shit.” He finished, confused.

Harry shrugged, “I don’t know. I wouldn’t be surprised if it was all just to flaunt his money, if I’m honest. He’s loaded and he loves to show it off in front of his family.”

Louis grimaced, inhaling harshly through his teeth. “That’s- it sounds like you dodged a bullet, babe.”

Harry laughed. “Yeah, maybe,” he agreed, running his right hand through his hair, parting it to the right. He exhaled. “What time is it? I’m kinda hungry,” he rubbed his belly.

“They should be serving lunch soon. Is there an itinerary or something?” he wondered aloud and flipped through the folder on the counter opposite the sofa. “Yep! They do.” He looked at it. His brows furrowed in confusion.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked getting up and going over to Louis to look over his shoulder

at what he was reading. His right elbow rested on his left hand, his face resting in the palm of his right hand.

Louis just shakes his head, rubbing his forehead in confusion. He patted the laminated itinerary with the back of his right hand. “Just- isn’t this a private cruise?” he asked, looking at Harry over his shoulder. "Obviously, there’s very few like- _cruise-y_ activities, but there’s like a suspicious number of-uh-”

“Business-y activities?” Harry supplied helpfully and Louis nodded.

“Yeah, exactly. This is weird.” He murmured, running his index finger down the list of activities. “There’s uhh- a cocktail dinner tonight. That should be nice. There’s also _high tea_ tomorrow. Ugh, of course there is. Then-”

“Lou, I’m just hungry. Tell me about lunch today please, we can figure out the rest later?” He whined a little.

“Yeah, of course. Sorry, love,” he said, reaching behind to pat Harry’s cheek apologetically. “Yeah, here it is. [Parallax Buffet](https://64.media.tumblr.com/439d40a395c831e7716d1dfee270831c/7a70a55d7bbd9811-ed/s400x600/4663350d99b897d9c5e31ab5975782fa555b34c4.jpg). Sounds fancy. 3rd floor,” he closed the leather folder and placed it back on the counter. “Okay, I’m gonna wee first and then we can go.” Louis said, going to the bathroom. Both of them freshened up and left, Harry tucking the key card into his pocket.

“We should explore the deck after lunch. Should be fun.” Harry suggested. “Oh! We should ask mum and Robin if they want to come for lunch.” Harry said, pausing in the hallway. Louis nodded. “They’re in, uh cabin 107?” Harry nodded and they made their way over. Robin was already napping when Anne opened the door.

Anne politely refused when Harry asked about lunch. “No, loves, you both go on. Rob wanted to sleep for a half hour. Parallax you said?”

“Yeah, third floor.” Harry nodded. “Oh mum, we also have a cocktail dinner tonight. The complete itinerary is in the folder.” Harry pointed to it.

* * *

Harry sighed contently, leaning back in his [chair](https://64.media.tumblr.com/d7c720dcb3c3dfaeaf175f2c22986400/7a70a55d7bbd9811-7a/s400x600/8fe44c2c4386881ff6f9ef96a4d9acd93625533e.jpg), setting down his fork. “Wow, Oliver really has something here, huh?” he asked.

Louis laughed, forking a piece of papaya into his mouth. “Uh-huh. The Indian is fantastic,” he nodded. “I have eaten _waaay_ too much. I don’t think I can move,” he let out a little burp.

Harry laughed. “See? We should explore the deck, the walking will help. Come on.” he demanded, getting out of his chair.

Louis groaned, getting out of the chair and pushing it back in. He picked up his plate and followed Harry out. They walk out of the restaurant, putting on their sunglasses as the sun on the deck hits their face. The massive [deck](https://64.media.tumblr.com/9f262626ad50687583846d93a2fc28ec/7a70a55d7bbd9811-b6/s1280x1920/ef8085d13533e5d399011ba1409e03cbc6536670.jpg) had a pool at the centre and a balcony one floor up. “Shit, look Haz, we’re moving!” Louis said excitedly. “Come on let’s go up on the balcony and see.” Harry gave him a scared look. “You’ll be fine, H. It’s a pretty high railing, we won’t fall,”he promised. “I’ll hold your hand.”

Harry bit his lip. “Fuck, okay fine. If we fall overboard, I _will_ drown you.” Harry threatened, already following Louis up the stairs to the balcony. Louis grinned, leaning over the railing, enjoying the wind whipping his face. “Please, Louis I-”

“Harry?”

Harry and Louis both turned around. “Oh, Oliver, hi.” Harry said with a smile. Louis’ eyes flickered with recognition.

“Hello! I’m so glad you came.” He smiled, hugging him. “This is my wife-to-be, Jeanie.” He introduced.

Harry offered a hand. “Hi, pleasure. I’m Harry. And this is Louis, my boyfriend.” Harry placed his hand on Louis’ back to bring him into the conversation.

Louis smiled. “Hi Oliver, Jeanie,” he shook their hands. “Congrats on the wedding.”

Oliver smiled “Hi. I was...,” he gives Louis a once over, turning to Harry, “ _surprised..._ that you were bringing a plus one. But I’m glad you could come,” he sighed a little. “Oh well, I’d love to stay and chat but Jeanie and I only have about 30 minutes for lunch before we have a meeting. We’ll see you at the cocktail dinner?”

Harry nodded. “Congratulations, you guys. So happy for you,” he sounded a little subdued.

Louis rolled his eyes. “What the fuck was that?” he asked once they were out of earshot. He leaned against the railing. “That judgemental look he gave me? And the way he said ‘ _surprised_ ’? Like he was implying you weren’t capable of finding a boyfriend or some shit.” Louis scoffed, shaking his head.

Harry laughed humorlessly. “Well, he’s not wrong.” Harry said quietly. “Can we just go back to the cabin, I kind of want to take a shower,” he started walking down the stairs.

Louis frowned, pushing himself off the railing. “Harry? Are you okay? You wanted to explore the deck,” he reminded, following him down the stairs.

“Yeah, I’m just tired. We can do it later,” he said practically jogging towards their cabin.

“Harry, what’s wrong?” Louis jogged a little to catch up with him. Harry had already reached the elevators by the time Louis caught up to him. When Harry didn’t stop, Louis grabbed his arm. “Harry, I asked you what’s going on?”

Harry wrenched his arm out of his grasp. “Fuck off.” He snapped coldly. “You’re not actually my boy-” Louis grabbed Harry by his shirt and cut him off with a kiss, hands on his hips. Harry placed his hands on Louis’ chest to push him away, but Louis placed his hands over Harry’s, keeping him there. Harry pulled away. “What the-

“Oh!” Louis cut him off loudly. “Anne! Robin!” he feigned embarrassment, rubbing his neck. “I- hello.” He said.

Harry turned around, looking surprised. “Mum! Oh my god!” He looked at Louis with wide, panicked eyes.

“Harry, you don’t have to look embarrassed. You’re allowed to kiss your boyfriend.” Robin chuckled.

“I would recommend you don’t do it in the hallways though,” Anne teased good-naturedly. “Where are you boys off to?”

Louis smiled warmly. “We were just going to explore the deck a little. You guys should have lunch. The food is fantastic. Oliver and his fiancee are there right now!”

Anne grinned. “Oh? Yes, yes, Robin, let’s go, I want to congratulate the couple.”

Louis gave Harry a withering look. “Now shut up and come with me,” he said once the couple was out of earshot. “I just saved your arse so don’t even try to argue,” he warned.

“Saved my arse? You basically just _molested_ me in front of my parents,” he hissed irritably.

“Oh yeah? Would you rather I let you announce to your parents what you were about to scream?” he scoffed. “Maybe try not blowing your own plan at least till we’re at sea? I can still see the coast for fuck’s sake.” Louis snapped quietly.

Harry at least had the decency to look chastised. “Whatever,” he muttered. “Still can’t believe you kissed me like that in front of my fucking parents.” he huffed under his breath.

“Harry, I swear to god,” Louis took an exhausted breath, “actually you know what- fuck it. You want to throw a tantrum over seeing your ex? You do that. You’re at his fucking wedding, I don’t know what else you expected.” He rolled his eyes. “I’m going to go look around the ship and actually enjoy my vacation. Call me- well you can’t. I guess I’ll just come back to the cabin when I feel like it.” He turned away from Harry

“I’m not throwing a tantrum over Oliver getting married, you prick,” Harry huffed.

“Oh no? Then enlighten me.” He turned back around, crossing his arms and smiling sarcastically.

“Can we maybe not do this publicly?” He asked, looking around at the people milling about.

Louis nodded. “Do you want to go to our cabin or just walk around?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I’d like to explore the deck with you,” he smiled softly. They got in the lift and Louis pressed the floor 5 button, the highest there was. The fifth floor was just a big deck where they could walk, a club and an open theatre. It was pretty sunny on the deck even though the wind was strong near the edges. “The girl he’s getting married to? I recognize her.” He said quietly.

Louis frowned. “She’s a coworker, isn’t she?” he asked, confused. “I’m sure you saw her at a work gala or something.”

Harry shook his head. “She’s like,” he shrugged, “his assistant or something. I remember talking to him about how weirdly flirty she was with him but he always said it was nothing so I didn’t give it too much thought. Clearly wasn’t nothing, though.” He said bitterly.

Louis took Harry’s hand and squeezed sympathetically. “Do you think he cheated?” he asked quietly.

Harry laughed humourlessly. “He may have? I don’t know. I can’t think of anything that was like a blip on the radar or anything? I don’t remember any,” he shook his head, shrugging a little, his fingers fluttering in the air as he tried to form the words, “I don’t know - the cliched scent of a feminine perfume, a lipstick stain, stories that didn’t add up, frequent late nights. But, I mean, he worked like 60 hours a week and had frequent business trips and in hindsight, I guess it would be pretty easy for him to get away with cheating.”

Louis sighed softly. “I’m so sorry, H. I can see why you’d be so upset. I’m sorry I kind of blew up on you.”

Harry shook his head. “No, sorry, I should’ve just told you. You’re not my therapist, you shouldn’t need to pry information from me,” he squeezed Louis’ hand.

“Do you think you want to look at the sea from the edge?” he asked, nodding his head towards the railing.

Harry chewed on his lip nervously. “If you promise not to let go of my hand.” He said softly.

Louis squeezed his hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand. “I promise, babe.” He led Harry to the railing, watching the bright blue sea pass by. They could also see the lower deck which was basically just a tropical pool bar. “We should go to the pool bar, it’d be so much fun.”

Harry laughed. “What, 15 hours with me and you already need to get drunk?” He teased, holding onto Louis’ hands tightly, feeling nervous being so close to the water.

Louis laughed. “Maybe I just want to get you in your skimpy shorts.” He nudged him playfully.

Harry blushed a little. “You’re a proper flirt, you know? Feels like you’ve been waiting for the license to hit on me.” He said rolling his eyes.

Louis laughed. “Are you complaining?” he asked, wrapping his arm around Harry’s waist and squeezing his waist.

Harry shrugged. “Not really, I enjoy your attention,” he leaned against him. “Do you want to go see the deck below this, or the one below the pool bar, rather. I think we’ll have plenty of time to explore the pool bar.”

* * *

“Lou, should I wear a tie?” Harry called from the bathroom. Louis was wearing a black blazer and black trousers with a white shirt with a mandarin collar. He walked into the bathroom to see what Harry was wearing.

“Turn around, love, lemme see.” Louis demanded, fixing his collar and straightening out his shirt. Harry turned around smoothening his own shirt. Louis appraised him carefully. He was wearing a silk finish burgundy shirt with small polka dots and black trousers.

“I still need to put on my blazer.” Harry said.

Louis hummed. “I think you’re good without the tie,” he said. “Was hoping we’d be a little more matching though if I’m honest.”

Harry grinned. “I’m so glad you said that.” He patted Louis’ chest and ran out of the bathroom. Louis followed him out curiously. Harry put on his blazer and held up a pocket square with the same pattern on his shirt. He folded it up and tucked it into Louis’ breast pocket so that just a slim rectangle was peeking out. “Simple but effective.” He said, patting his chest.

Louis gave Harry an impressed grin. “I love it. Very smart, love.” Harry grinned with a pleased smile. “Okay, ready to go?” he asked and Harry nodded, grabbing his phone from the table. “What’s the point, we don’t have any reception.”

Harry laughed. “Pictures, dummy.” He rolled his eyes, putting his phone in his pocket. They made their way to the bar where the cocktail dinner was happening. Anne had already called on the room phone and let them know they were running a little late.

“Oh wow, that’s a lot of people.” Louis said quietly.

Harry laughed. “He likes things big.” Louis smirked a little, raising his eyebrows.

“Oh, is that so?” He asked with a teasing smirk.

Harry let out a surprised gasp, smacking his arm. “Oh my god, you’re fucking horrible.”

Louis rolled his eyes, feigning exasperation. “Stop abusing your boyfriend in public, babe. I think I’m going to need to get drunk,” he looked around for the bartender.

“I hate you. Come on, _I_ need a drink if I’m going to deal with you all week.” They found Oliver and Jeanie talking to a few people at the bar. Harry’s body instantly stiffened. Louis placed a calming hand on his back and rubbed gently. Harry smiled gratefully at him and took a seat a few seats to the right of the couple.

Louis sat on Harry’s left with his back to them to shield Harry from view. “Do you think we should go say hi?” He asked quietly as Harry ordered their drinks. Harry made a face, not sounding pleased with the idea. “We should, love.”

Harry sighed softly. “Can I at least have one drink in peace?” He asked, thanking the bartender and giving Louis his drink and sipping on his.

“Go slow on the drinks, H. You haven’t eaten since lunch and I don’t want you getting drunk on the first event.” He said quietly, sipping on his drink as well.

Harry smirked. “So I’m allowed to get drunk at the last event? The big day? Throw a proper drunk ex fit?”

Louis laughed at that. “As amusing as that would be, I would die of embarrassment. As would your parents I’m sure.” He chuckled.

Harry sighed quietly. “Really? No fun at all?”

Before Louis could respond, Oliver came over to them. “Hi Harry, um, Leo?” he asked.

“Louis.” he said curtly.

“Of course, my bad, Louis. How are you guys liking it so far? I see you’re taking advantage of the open bar.” He said.

Harry smiled. “It’s lovely. Good stuff you’ve got here, Oli,” he turned to face Oliver. They made polite small talk till Oliver finally got to the point.

“So... Louis looks familiar to me. Have we met before?” He asked.

Louis gave him a saccharine smile. “Oh, I’m Harry’s best friend. We lived together even when you guys were dating.”

Oliver raised his eyebrows. “Oh? How long have you guys been together?” he asked, judgement colouring his tone. Harry held back a scoff. That kind of judgement felt rich coming from Oliver.

“About 5 months,” Harry said, looking at Louis who nodded in affirmation.

“What changed all of a sudden? I thought you guys were just friends?” Oliver asked.

Harry looked at Louis again. “So did I honestly. Turns out there was something more there,” Harry said softly, smiling at Louis. Louis ‘aww’ed softly and patted his thigh. “What about you and Jeanie, how long have you guys been together?” Harry asked.

Oliver shrugged. “Uh, like two, two and a half years?” He shrugged.

“Didn’t you and Harry break up like, just under two years ago?” Louis asked innocently, looking at Harry for confirmation.

Oliver shrugged. “Maybe it was just under two years then. We started seeing each other not too shortly after me and Harry split up. Harry knows I’m horrible with dates and stuff. Yeah?” he asked Harry who just shrugged.

“I mean, I’m not too bothered. I have Louis now. Our relationship is in the past. I’m here to support you and Jeanie.” Harry said, shrugging one shoulder.

“Well, I’m glad we both can just be happy for each other. It means a lot to me that you came.” Oliver said with a warm smile, even though his eyes were zeroed in on Louis’ hand on Harry’s thigh. “Were your parents not able to make it tonight?” he asked.

“Oh they should be coming soon. They’re running a little late. I’ll let them know you asked.” Harry said and Oliver left after that. Harry sighed, slouching a little once he was gone. “So he did cheat, huh?” Harry asked.

Louis gave him a sad, tight lipped smile. “I’m sorry, love. It sounds like he did.”

Harry sighed softly. “I just, fuck, I feel kind of pathetic, Lou. I’m here at my ex’s wedding to someone he cheated on me with, pretending everything is good and I’m so unbothered and happy for him when I’m here faking a relationship with my best mate because I’m so insecure?” he hid his face in his hands, rubbing his face tiredly.

Louis squeezed his thigh. “Haz, you’re being too hard on yourself, love. Honestly, to me it seems like he invited you here to have a laugh at your expense and you’re just trying to protect yourself.”

Harry smiled warmly. “You’re too kind to me. Come on. No more moping, I think I see mum.” He took his hand and dragged him off.

* * *

“That was really tiring.” Harry sighed, taking off his blazer and dropping it on the couch.

Louis laughed. “It kind of was, yeah, very tiring. But fun.” He took off his blazer as well. “I think I drank a little too much.” He laughed. “I am a little tipsy.”

Harry hummed. “Uh huh, me too. Once mum started talking about Oliver being like a son to her, it was just me and my drink.” He laughed, unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off and folding it carefully, putting it in his suitcase.

Louis hummed. “Yeah, I kept trying to steer the conversation away from that but she couldn’t stop.” Louis got into bed once he stripped down to his boxers.

Harry bit his lip. “Are we going to share the bed?” He asked.

Louis leaned up on his elbow, looking at Harry. “Yeah? Unless you want to sleep on the floor.” he shrugged. “Harry, we’ve cuddled on the couch for years. I think we can handle sharing the bed.” He chuckled.

Harry blushed. “I guess. I mean, we’ve always just kept our sleeping spaces so separate, it feels like I’m invading your privacy,” Harry laughed nervously.

Louis laughed. “We did sleep together on the plane. It’s going to just be okay. Just get in, love. We’ll be fine.” Harry nodded a little, getting into bed and lying there a little stiffly. Given that they both were so tired, it didn’t take them too long to fall asleep despite the slight awkwardness.

They woke up wrapped in each other, obviously. Harry’s face was pressed into Louis’ chest, his arms wrapped around his chest and his right leg thrown over his waist. Louis’ arms were wrapped tightly around him. Louis woke up to Harry sniffling a little in his sleep. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned, Harry whining quietly at the movement his chest made. Louis shushed him softly, rubbing his back, pulling the blanket over him a little more. Harry sighed sleepily, pressing his face into Louis’ chest even more. Louis yawned again. “Stop moving.” Harry whined, stretching out the syllables.

Louis laughed mid yawn. “Sorry, babe. Didn’t mean to interrupt your beauty sleep.” He teased, rubbing his back, squeezing him close.

“You’re warm.” he mumbled softly. “S’nice.” he mumbled.

Louis grinned. “And you were worried about sharing a bed.”

“Yeah because I knew I was going to become a fucking koala,” he rolled his eyes. “Shhh, now. I’m trying to sleep.”

“Babe, we have to go for breakfast.” He murmured softly. Harry shook his head, whining out a quiet no. “H, come on, we didn’t even eat well last night.”

Harry opened his eyes a little. “Ugh, okay, fine. Five minutes?” he asked and Louis conceded.

* * *

“Hello boys, did you sleep well?” Robin asked as they both took a seat opposite Robin and Anne at Parallax.

Louis smiled. “Yeah, less rocky than I thought it would be. Thought Harry would be more seasick too. I think he’s doing pretty well.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I’d be doing better if you didn’t keep reminding me that we’re at sea.” He huffed. “But yeah, I did sleep really well. The beds are really, really cosy.” Harry hummed, forking some papaya into his mouth. Louis started cutting into his omelette and Harry had stolen a piece before Louis even started. Louis gave him a glare. Harry gave him an innocent smile. “You love me.” He said, resting his head on Louis’ shoulder. Louis shook his head fondly and patted his cheek.

“You’re a menace but I do.” he said. “What about you guys. Did you sleep, okay?” Louis asked Harry’s parents.

Anne nodded. “Yeah, we were both pretty exhausted, I think. We slept pretty well. Their tea selection in the rooms is also pretty nice,” she shrugged.

“Yeah? I didn’t get the chance to try any. Harry wouldn’t let me get out of bed.” Louis laughed.

Harry blushed a deep red. “I was cold, okay. I’m allowed to want morning cuddles,” he said softly. Louis laughed, squeezing his thigh reassuringly.

“What’s on the agenda today?” Louis asked the table at large.

“It’s mostly a relaxed day. Lunch with the wedding party and high tea in the evening. Other than that Anne and I are planning on going to the pool once it’s a little warmer. They’re also running the outdoor theatre from today.” Robin answered.

“Relaxed day for us, you mean,” Anne said. “There’s a plethora of business commitments for the bride and groom. I was talking to Oliver last night and he was explaining why there was so much business stuff going on. Apparently Jeanie is really into astrology and she was dead set on the date but they had important business stuff that couldn’t be pushed, so Oliver just bought this ship as a gift and decided to use it for the wedding. Isn’t that so romantic?” Anne sighed happily.

“Bit showy if you ask me.” Harry mumbled under his breath.

Anne frowned. “Stop being rude, Harry.” she said.

“Just not what I’d want in a partner is all I’m saying. I’d much rather we have a small wedding if the day is so important.” he shrugged.

Anne shrugged. “Maybe you and Louis can do that then.”

Louis choked on his omelette, coughing loudly. “Fuck, Lou, are you okay?” Harry asked, passing a glass of juice to him. Louis slowly sipped at it, still coughing. Harry gently thumped his back, rubbing it slowly. Louis could just faintly hear Anne apologising but he was too busy trying to not die. He finally felt his airway clear and he took a few deep breaths, his eyes red rimmed and teary.

“You’re okay, Anne, just, Harry and I haven’t even discussed marriage. We’ve only been together for less than half a year.” Louis said, wiping at his eyes and mouth gently.

Anne shook her head. “Oh, no no no! I wasn’t implying it as, like, something in the near future. Just, you guys kind of seem like a permanent package to me, since you’ve known each other for so long…”

Harry blushed. “Just drop it mum, please.” He pleaded with embarrassment, hiding his face in Louis’ neck. Louis laughed a little and rubbed his thigh to console him. They finished breakfast, trying their best to stay away from marriage conversation. “I definitely need the pool bar today.” Harry murmured, as they finished eating.

Louis laughed. “Yeah? Wonder why.” he murmured as they walked back to their rooms. “Do you wanna look at the itinerary first or just go to the bar?”

“Please let’s just go to the bar, I just need a breather after hearing my mother talk about us getting married.” Harry rubbed his face tiredly.

Louis laughed, “Oh come on, love. Is the idea of getting married to me really that bad?” He prodded teasingly.

Harry hit his chest, laughter bubbling out of his mouth. “Please shut up, I’m going to throw you into the ocean.”

Louis laughed with him. “I’m going to go put on my trunks. You get changed too.” He said, walking over to his suitcase on the floor and rummaging for his trunks.

Harry let out a whistle. “Ahh girl look at that body,” Harry sang with a smirk, going over to swat at Louis’ bum.

Louis stood up and turned around, looking absolutely scandalised. “Don’t you get carried away with your boyfriend act. Hands off.” He said, smacking him with his trunks. Harry reacted quickly. grabbing the fabric and pulling Louis close.

“Yeah? Can I touch your bum in public then?” he asked with a smirk.

Louis laughed. “Yeah? Would you touch your boyfriend in public like that then?” he asked, popping his hip out a little and rolling his eyes fondly.

Harry checked him out shamelessly. “Yeah, I mean, if my boyfriend had a bum like that, it’d be a shame not to,” he reached and pinched his bum.

Louis laughed loudly. “You fucker.” He slapped his chest. “I feel violated. Lemme change. If you’re not changed by the time I’m out, you’re buying drinks.” He warned, going to the bathroom. When Louis came out of the bathroom, Harry was changed into his shorts. Louis laughed. “Are you serious?” he asked.

Harry looked up from his phone. “What?”

“Your shorts.” Louis laughed. Harry looked down at his [ shorts ](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQO8eRlrLgTeuv_7RlNG7lSIvTUNP4CTYOhEA&usqp=CAU) and pouted. They were pale blue with flamingos on it. Louis shook his head. “I don’t even know why I’m so surprised.”

“Oh I’m sorry I don’t wear boring clothes.” Harry rolled his eyes. Louis was wearing dark blue [ shorts ](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcR88BZwwWd3zmpTVnYJkVinqOclIgFeAOoZqw&usqp=CAU) with ultramarine blue and pale green geometric patterns all over it.

“You think all my clothes are boring.” Louis scoffed. “Come on, now. I need a drink to deal with how much of a dick you are.” He said, rolling his eyes, grabbing the key card from the slot and leaving the room.

Harry grabbed the two bathrobes in the closet and his small backpack with sunscreen and a few other knick knacks and followed him out. “Don’t want this?” he asked, throwing one robe over Louis’ back. “What would you do without me?” he tutted.

Louis gave him a sarcastic grin with his eyes closed. “Just drip all over the carpeted hallways, I guess.”

“Menace.” he huffed.

“What’s in the bag?” he asked, shrugging on the robe but leaving it untied.

Harry shrugged, “Sunscreen, my phone, water, my _wallet._ ” Their slippers thudded quietly on the carpeted floors as they walked up the stairs to deck 4. “You know, because I’m not a heathen who goes for a drink in the sun with no sunscreen and no money.”

“Oi, keep that cheek in check, my wallet is in my pocket.” he held the door open for Harry to walk onto the deck.

“Thanks,” He said, untying his robe. Louis looked around and found two empty lounge chairs, walking over. He took off his robe and let it fall to the chair, taking off his black and white flip flops with red, yellow and purple quadrilaterals on them (he wasn’t obsessed with geometric prints. He _wasn’t)_ and pushing them under the chair with his toes. Harry followed suit, but sat down to apply the sunscreen, tossing the bottle to Louis when he was done. “Do my back when you’re done.” He demanded, digging through his bag for his shades and putting them on, leaning back on the lounge chair and waiting for Louis to be finished.

Louis rubbed the citrusy cream into his skin with his back to the sun. “Any chance you got my shades as well?” Harry’s derisive laugh was answer enough. “What’s the point of smothering ourselves with this when it’s going to wash out the minute we’re in the water?” he asked aloud, propping his leg up on the lounge chair and applying the cream to it.

“It’s waterproof, dummy.” Harry said. His arm was resting across his head, his forehead tucked in the elbow to shield his face from the sun. He sat up a little and looked around. “I love the whole beachy thing they’ve done. The fake palm trees and stuff, it’s pretty cool.”

Louis hummed in agreement. “‘Kay, c’mere, I’ll do your back.” He said once he was finished coating himself.

Harry turned around with his back to Louis. He sat on the chair behind Harry and rubbed the cream into his skin, carefully covering every inch. “You have nice hands, you know? Surprising.” Harry murmured, looking around.

Louis laughed, pinching his love handle. “Can you ever give me a compliment without attaching an insult?” He asked.

Harry yelped, squirming away. “Dick. Don’t have to pinch me. Your hands just feel like you’ve never done any sort of labour in your life.”

Louis laughed, finishing up and handing him the cream. “Do my back now.” he said, turning around and sitting cross-legged. Once they were done, they got into the water, making their way to the [bar](https://th.bing.com/th/id/OIP.5Fbh9rAiExg7HLMb3YW8zgHaKk?w=140&h=199&c=7&o=5&dpr=2&pid=1.7) directly. “One Long Island Iced Tea for me,” he looked to Harry, “Mai Tai?” he asked.

“You know it.” Harry sat at the edge of the pool with his back against the wall, enjoying the sun on his chest. Louis got the drinks and handed Harry his, settling next to him. “God, it really is pleasant here.” Harry murmured, sipping his Mai Tai slowly.

Louis hummed. “I think any kind of sun is pleasant after London. And warm enough that we can be in a pool, please I could fall asleep here. In fact, I think I will nap on the lounge chair after this.”

Harry hummed. “I might get some work done. I do have an article due like a day or two after we get back to London.”

Louis shushed him angrily. “No using the ‘w word’ on vacation.” He said, sipping on his drink.

“The ‘w word’? Work?”

“Shhh! I just said don’t use it.”

Harry laughed brightly. “Well not all of us have bosses who let us off the hook because we have cute smiles and nice bums.” he said

Louis laughed. “If they don’t then clearly your bum isn’t nice enough.” Harry just laughed, leaning against Louis with a smile. They had two drinks each before Harry decided to get to work and Louis reapplied the sunscreen and lay on the lounge chair to sleep.

* * *

Louis came back to the room about an hour and a half later, sleep hazy and sun-warmed. Harry was asleep with the balcony door opened. Louis frowned a little, blinking slowly. _Why would he leave the door open._ Louis closed the door and fell into bed on the other side, wrapping his arm around Harry’s waist. His cool skin felt amazing against Louis’ hot skin. As lovely as the heat of the sun was, the air-conditioned room felt perfect now. Harry let out a sleepy hum, settling back against his chest and put his hand over Louis’. Louis smiled happily. He could just fall asleep again but then he’d not be able to sleep at night.

Louis pressed closer to Harry, hugging him close. His eyes suddenly opened wide, all sleep leaving his body. _Harry was naked_. Louis carefully inched away, trying to pry out his arm from under Harry’s but he let out a whine. “Stay.” He mumbled sleepily.

“I need to shower, H.” Louis murmured quietly.

“Later.” he groaned.

“Haz, you’re naked.” He said with a small smirk. Harry’s eyes shot open, letting go of Louis’ arm and putting some distance between them. Louis chuckled. “I’m going to go shower now.” He said and got out of bed.

Thinking Louis was gone, Harry hid his face in the pillow and groaned, feeling embarrassed. Louis smirked, licking his lips. He grabbed the corner of the duvet and yanked it off Harry, making him yelp and scramble for something to cover himself up. He ended up grabbing Louis’ pillow and putting it over his crotch.

“Harold! I’m supposed to put my head on that!” Louis protested.

Harry laughed. “Shouldn’t have pulled that stunt then.” he said with a smirk. “Fuck off and shower. It’s almost lunch time.”

* * *

“I’m so excited for the dance.” Harry said eagerly, smoothing out his clothes on the hanger and looking over at Louis who was lying diagonally across the bed with his weight on his right, reading his book. Louis hummed in acknowledgement. “Lou,” he whined a little, “aren’t you excited?” he prodded. He was standing between the couch and the counter, his hanger hung on the doorknob of the balcony so he could easily steam his suit.

Louis looked up, his hand on the page. He pushed up his glasses on his nose. “I mean, I don’t really understand the point of a dance? Like. I don’t know. I don’t get why we’re still here. Other than the cocktail dinner and the actual wedding, there are no events that are ‘wedding related’ per se. Like the dance? It’s just a ball? The lunch and tea yesterday? Literally just social events. Movie night tomorrow? Uh, I don’t even know. This just seems so unnecessary to me.”

Harry shrugged. “I mean, I’m just treating it like a cruise, to be honest. Just enjoying the events and the insane amounts of food.” He said.

Louis hummed and did this weird half shake, half nod thing with his head. “No, I agree. It’s fun. I’m never going to complain about a vacation, a _free_ vacation but something about all of this just seems so off to me?”

Harry shrugged. “I just want to look cute and have fun, to be honest.”

Louis chuckled. “Isn’t that just you in your daily life?” He asked, going back to his book. Harry laughed at the weak flirtation. “Don’t you think it would’ve been fun for you to come alone and actually find someone? There are a lot of single people here.” Louis murmured, turning the page.

Harry paused in his process of steaming his suit. “Well,” he licked his lips. “I thought about it.” He said honestly, thumbing over a wrinkle in the lapel. “I just- I mean, I didn’t really want that? I don’t necessarily want to be with someone connected to my ex who is important enough that he’d invite them to his wedding, you know what I mean?” He asked, pressing the garment steamer to the wrinkle, nodding a little to himself when it disappeared. “Besides, the single people that I’ve seen so far are kind of just getting drunk and chilling in their own way. I didn’t really see anybody, like, who looked like they were looking for a relationship, and you know I’m not much about casual relationships.”

Louis frowned a little, looking up at Harry again. “Feel like you’re being a bit judgemental, Haz. You haven’t really marked yourself as available, there’s no way for you to know what people are looking for.”

Harry nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I get that. I guess you’re right, yeah. I still don’t want to date anyone connected to Oliver. Also, I’m just happy spending time with my best mate.” He said, turning off the steamer and placing it on the counter.

Louis smiled. “I can’t complain about that, I guess. He tucked his boarding pass which he was using as a bookmark between the pages. He got off the bed, pulling out his suit and carefully hanging it over Harry’s, picking up the steamer and refilling it with water. “Tea?” he asked, pouring a bottle of water into the kettle and turning it on. The room fills with the sound of the kettle and the steamer. Harry had taken Louis’ spot on the bed and picked the book he was reading. He read the summary, his lips moving as he read the words. Harry shivered a little. Louis laughed a little. “What was that?” he asked Harry.

“The summary. Just gave me chills,” he bit his lip. “I know I give you shit for mystery stuff all the time, but it sounds really, really fascinating.”

Louis hummed. “Mhm, Moshfegh has a way with words. Her first book won the Hemingway Foundation/PEN Award and was shortlisted for the Booker prize.” He smoothed out the trousers. “We’re not going to be very matching tonight. I’m wearing essentially just black.” Louis chuckled.

Harry shrugged. “Guess I’ll just have to attach myself to you.” He murmured, opening the book and reading the about the author section. Louis finished steaming his suit and put the steamer away. “Can I borrow this when you’re done?” Harry asked, holding up the book.

Louis laughed, taking off his shirt. “Told you I’d get you hooked on mystery novels eventually.”

Harry shamelessly checked him out, making a show of licking his lips. “Didn’t know all it would take is saying I wanted to read your mystery stuff to get you ready to go.”

Louis scoffed, throwing his shirt at Harry’s face. “I’m going to take a shower, shut up.” He took off his jeans and folded them, tucking them into his suitcase. Harry had thrown his shirt back at him. Louis grabbed the fabric before it slid off his back and onto the floor and put it into his suitcase as well.

“Feel like you’re purposefully teasing me.” Harry murmured, biting his lip, his eyes a little dark.

Louis turned around, giving him a sharp look. “Keep it in your pants, I’m your _fake_ boyfriend.”

Harry flushed a little, turning around to lie on his stomach. “Go shower. Let me read in peace.” he murmured, his voice a little strained. He looked over his shoulder once he heard the bathroom look and sighed in relief. Starfishing on the bed, he adjusted himself in his pants. _This was starting to become a problem. First after the pool bar then now._ Harry knew Louis was objectively attractive, but it had never put him in this kind of… situation. He sighed again, getting off the bed. He knocked on the bathroom door, “Lou I’m going to check on mum, I’ll be back in a few.” He called, leaning against the door.

“Okay!” Louis called cheerfully and started humming something.

* * *

[Louis](https://64.media.tumblr.com/f7a0dca023c94eed17136e724e50d821/7a70a55d7bbd9811-2e/s540x810/6cba2e8719d9a2252cdd7d62ed25ce36549e4df7.jpg) was already wearing the turtleneck and black trousers when Harry got back. “You might wanna get dressed, Haz. We only have like, 20 minutes.” he said, blow drying his hair.

“What?” Harry called over the sound of the blow dryer. Louis sighed, turning off the blow dryer and repeating himself. “Oh!” he pushed himself off the bed. “Yeah, I’m gonna take a quick shower.” He said, going into the bathroom. “Fucking Louis and his fucking turtleneck.” he mumbled to himself as he stripped.

Louis called out to him again once he was done with his hair and dressed. “Harold, come on. We’re already late.” When Harry didn’t respond, Louis huffed, walking over to the bathroom and knocking authoritatively. “Harry, I swear to god.” Louis threatened.

“Coming!” Harry called back, his voice pitchy. Louis went over and sat at the couch, careful to not crumple his trousers. Harry came out a few minutes later with his hair wet, wearing briefs. His face was flushed, even the tips of his ears pink.

“Did you just boil yourself? You’re completely pink.” Louis said flatly.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Shut up.” he mumbled, not meeting his eyes.

Realising he had forgotten about the water in the kettle, Louis got up and turned it on again, getting out a mug. “Since you’re going to take ages, I might as well have a cuppa.” He said, tearing open a packet and pulling out the teabag, putting it in his cup. Once the kettle stopped hissing, he filled up the mug and added less than a third of creamer, stirring it, casually leaned against the balcony door. Harry groaned internally, turning away and drying his hair. He wasn’t going to get water on his suit. Louis picked the teabag by the tab and bobbed it in and out a few times before picking it up and sipping carefully. He turned around, opening the balcony door and going outside.

The wind felt lovely on his face as he leaned on the railing and watched the dark sea pass by. It was terrifying in a way. There was no light as far as the eye could see and Louis felt so small. Like a speck of dust, at the risk of disappearing with the slightest blow. He took in a shaky breath. He could see why Harry was scared of the sea. It was so vast. Even this massive ship was but a dot in the expanse of the waters.

Louis looked over his shoulder to see Harry tripping into his trousers. Hiding a smile in the rim of his mug, he turned back around. Sweet Harry. In another life they would’ve been perfect together. Louis sighed. He didn’t even know why he entertained such thoughts. Harry had never shown any interest in him and well, honestly, neither had Louis. He’d be lying if he said he’d never thought about what it would be like to date Harry. He knew Harry was a thoughtful boyfriend. He’d seen it with him and Oliver. But they were too close for Louis to risk ruining what they had just because he thought they’d be good together. He silently sipped his tea, closing his eyes and letting the quiet sounds of the sea clear his mind.

A quiet sound of knuckles on glass brought Louis out of his peaceful reverie. He turned around to see [Harry](https://64.media.tumblr.com/0fdc6603b6622d80a80b4bd17e76d76a/7a70a55d7bbd9811-e1/s540x810/ec46ea89bead090907a32de48d42ccb4602d6d5d.jpg) there. “I’m ready to go.” Harry said with a small smile. Louis smiled back warmly, stepping into the room and letting Harry lock up the balcony. “You said we wouldn’t match at all. I don’t think it’s too bad.” Harry reached out to touch the pure white pocket square lining Louis’ breast pocket, his hand lingering on his chest for just a little longer than necessary.

Louis smiled. “Your shirt is more of an eggshell white. Not the best match. But I guess it could be worse.” he said softly, running his finger under the collar to straighten it. “Why didn’t you get any of your more colourful suits? I know you don’t enjoy wearing black as much.”

Harry shrugged. “Didn’t want to steal the bride and groom’s limelight.” He smirked cheekily, leading the way out.

Louis let out a surprised laugh at that. “Doubt you need to be dressed extravagantly to turn heads.” He murmured, closing the door behind them.

* * *

Louis smiled as Anne came up to him. “You’ve been awfully busy dancing with everyone tonight.” She said.

Louis rubbed the back of his neck shyly. “Yeah, I lost Harry pretty much as soon as we got here and haven’t seen him since.”

Anne rolled her eyes. “Probably in some corner, pouting about everybody stealing his boyfriend’s attention. He never did like to share you.” Louis looks at the [floor](https://64.media.tumblr.com/d3a9cc6e666266eed3427d38eaae7a24/7a70a55d7bbd9811-3f/s400x600/96f160ddc8b3c5760d7665b26608c81b0c45319f.jpg), biting back a smile, trying to ignore the way his heart rate sped up just a little. “Well, do you have the time for one dance with this old lady before you run off to find your boy?”

Louis flashed her a brilliant smile. “Old lady? Where?” he pretended to look around in surprise, making Anne laugh. “You always look like a million bucks, Anne.” Louis assured, offering her a hand which she took with a little bow.

“Oh Louis, you don’t have to try and charm me. You’re already like a son to me.” She said as they moved to the dance floor.

Louis shook his head. “Me mum’s two years older than you, Anne. She’d have my head if I so much as implied that she’s old,” he said with a chuckle.

Anne laughed. “Fair enough. Have you had the chance to dance with Harry yet?” She asked.

Louis smiled sadly. “Not yet. He’s been busy charming the pants off everyone.” He said with a chuckle.

“Well you’ve been making the rounds too, yeah?” she said. “But I’m sure he’ll come find you, he can’t stay away from you.” Anne said warmly.

Louis blushed. “You think?” he asked.

“Yeah definitely. Do you remember the year you guys met? He kept asking me to go see you over Christmas because he missed you so much. I really wanted him to spend Christmas at home but then he said it was your birthday and I couldn’t say no to that.” She reminisced with a fond twinkle in her eyes.

Louis bit his lip. “Yeah. I was very happy to see him. I couldn’t go home that year and I just planned on watching TV for my birthday. It really made my day, thank you.”

Anne chuckled. “And ever since, I can’t get him to come home for Christmas without you.”

Louis let out a proper belly laugh at that, “yeah, but Christmas is fun with both families together.”

Anne grinned a little. “Yeah! It’ll be even better now that the families are actually one.”

Louis turned beet red. “Anne, we’ve only dated 5 months.” He said. God, the breakup was going to be rough. Louis was going to kill Harry.

Anne nodded. “I know, I know. I just know that you guys are a forever thing. He really loves you.”

Louis felt a warmth enveloping his heart. “Yeah? You think so?” he looked around for Harry. He saw him with Robin, a hand on Robin's shoulder and the other on his own abdomen, laughing loudly at something Robin said.

“Yeah, I do. You really love him too, don’t you? I can see the way you look at him.” Anne said, looking over at Harry as well.

Louis tried to hide how alarmed he felt. Louis cleared his throat. “Yeah, yeah, I love him a lot.” He said gently, biting his lip. The last notes of the song played out and they separated. Louis bowed a little. “Thank you for the dance.” He said, making Anne chuckle and kiss his cheek.

Louis was about to go to Harry when a little girl tugged on her trousers. Louis turned around and saw a 5-ish year old girl with a hopeful smile. Louis crouched down to her level. “Hi, love. What’s your name? Are you lost?” he asked worriedly. “Do you need help finding your parents?”

She shook her head, pointing at a lady a few feet away from them. “That’s my mummy.” She waved with a charming smile. Louis smiled, waving back. “I saw you dancing with everyone.” She said. “Will you dance with me? Mummy said I should ask you.” Before Louis could reply she rushed to say “my name is Willow.”

Louis was a little surprised that the lady just let her 5 year old daughter walk up to a random man and ask to dance. “Sure, love. I’d love to dance with a princess like yourself.” He said, fixing her little plastic crown. “Ready to go, Princess Willow?” He asked, holding out a hand. She took his hand with a toothy smile, one of her front teeth missing. So possibly 6, maybe even 7 years old. Louis knew as much from helping raise his baby sisters. Louis picked her up and led her to the dance floor, letting her keep a hand on his shoulder and holding her other hand and swaying around with her.

Harry’s eyes fell on Louis as he was talking to Robin and he felt his heart catch in his throat. He was dancing with a sweet little girl. His breath stuttered a little. Robin laughed. “Harry?” he called, shaking him out of his trance. Harry looked at him, eyes wide.

“Sorry, I-uh, I got distracted.” He said, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

Robin chuckled. “Young love is truly something else.” he said, patting his shoulder. Harry forced himself to pay attention to the conversation he was having with Robin and one of Oliver’s uncles even though his gaze kept straying to Louis. He watched Louis set the girl down, who curtsied and held his hand as he led her back to her mother.

“She’s quite the lovely dancer.” Louis told her mother, smoothing back her hair as he would his sisters’. She smiled shyly, hiding behind her mother’s legs.

The mother laughed brightly. “Thank you for humoring her, I’m Amelia,” she held out a hand for Louis to shake.

“Hi Amelia, I’m Louis.You’ve raised a very polite girl.” He said. “How do you know the bride and groom?”

“Oh, Jeanie is my best friend. I’m her maid of honor.” She grinned brightly. “Little Willow here is the flower girl.”

“Aw, that’s precious.” He said warmly.

“Are you part of the groom’s party? Will I be seeing more of you perhaps?” she asked flirtatiously.

Louis shook his head. “No, no. Me and Oliver aren’t all that close.” He said, not realising she was flirting.

She pouted a little. “Well that’s a shame. I haven’t seen you around much here either. Have you not been attending the events?”

Louis hummed sympathetically. “I think we must be just missing each other. I’ve been at each event. I’m personally more of a small weddings kind of guy but the arrangements are too fantastic to miss. Plus an open bar, yeah? Can’t miss that.” he joked. “I’m sure you’ve had your hands full with the little one, kids are a full time job in and of itself. Hats off to you.”

She blushed a little. “Yeah. She’s not very raucous thankfully, but being a single mom isn’t the easiest thing. What about you? No wife or kids with a cute british accent to match?” she asked.

Louis chuckled at that. “No, no kids yet.” He said. Before he could say anything about the wife bit, Harry interrupted them.

“Babe, there you are. I’ve been looking for you for _forever.”_ He said coming up to them and taking his hand. “Come dance with me?”

Louis smiled apologetically at Amelia. “I’ll see you around! Bye Willow.” He let Harry drag them to the dance floor. “Hello there.” he laughed, his hands coming to rest on Harry’s waist.

“Told you you’re not allowed to pull, you arse.” he grumbled, wrapping his arms around Louis’ neck.

Louis looked confused. “What do you mean? I wasn’t trying to pull.”

Harry huffed. “Well, she was flirting with you.” He said. He looked up and saw her still looking at them. His right hand slowly ran down the lapel of Louis’ blazer, gripping it gently. Pulling Louis closer, Harry pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. It was over before Louis had the time to react but it was enough to send the message. _Mine. Back off._

Louis fixed a stray lock of Harry’s hair, pushing it away from his forehead. “Haz, I’m literally gay. I have no interest in her whatsoever.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “She was still flirting with you.” He said.

Louis smirked. “H, are you jealous?” he asked.

Harry blushed, feeling like a deer in the headlights. “No, why the fuck would I be jealous?” he asked.

Louis licked his lips. “Aren’t you, though?” He asked, placing a hand on his chest. “You dragged me away from her. I was literally about to tell her I have a boyfriend.”

Harry gasped, horrified. “She didn’t _know_ you have a boyfriend?” he asked. “So she was fully flirting with you with the intention to pick you up.” He stated.

Louis laughed. “Haz, I was just praising her daughter. You’re definitely acting jealous, babe.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Maybe I’m just actually playing the part, unlike you.” He said.

“You want me to play up jealous boyfriend?” Louis asked, smirk playing at his lips.

Harry shrugged. “It wouldn’t hurt you to. Could kiss me every now and then, too. I don’t think Oliver has seen us kiss even once. And I’ve seen him and Jeanie eating face twice in the last hour.”

Louis grinned. “Aw, babe. You should’ve just said you want more kisses.” He teased. “Do you want me to ‘eat face’ right now?” He flashed his teeth, snapping his teeth at him playfully.

Harry laughed, slapping at his chest. “I hate you so much.” When they finished dancing, Harry dragged him to the bar. “Come on, I need a drink after seeing you act so heterosexual.”

Louis scoffed a little. “Oh, I’m sorry, babe, let me just suck a few cocks to make you forget.” A few people around him gave him a look. Louis rolled his eyes, ordering a drink for himself.

“Don’t you dare. My boyfriend better not go around sucking random cocks.” Harry said, taking a sip of his drink.

Louis took a long suffering sigh. “So I can’t flirt with women, I can’t suck cock. There’s no pleasing you, is there?” he stated, taking a sip. “What would you rather I do?”

Harry shrugged, “I don’t know? Kiss me, maybe?” he asked.

Louis pulled him close by his shirt, kissing him easily. Harry stiffened in surprise, his hands bracing himself in the air. He quickly relaxed, kissing Louis back, his body practically melting and his hands finding Louis’ face. Louis hummed into the kiss, pulling him closer by the waist. A soft sigh left Harry’s lips that he didn’t even notice.

“Stop blocking the bar, lovebirds.” Oliver called boisterously from behind them. Harry broke away from Louis, jerking back in surprise. Louis steadied Harry at the waist, so he didn’t fall into the people behind him.

“Oh, hi Oli.” Harry said, his face pink and his lips a little red. “Sorry, got a little carried away.” He giggled a little. The tips of Louis’ ears were a little red too, his hands squeezing Harry’s waist.

“That’s okay, I was actually looking for you.” Oliver said. “Wanted to dance with you. You know, for old times’ sake?”

Harry looked at Louis hesitantly. “Babe?” he asked, seeking his approval.

Louis smiled. “Go for it, darling. I can handle myself for a song. I’ll guard your drink.” He cupped Harry’s cheek and kissed him softly. “Go,” he repeated, patting his bum.

Harry smiled. “Okay.” He took Oliver’s hand and went to the floor with him and Louis watched him while making casual conversation with the people sitting at the bar.

Harry let Oliver lead, waiting for him to say something. “Hi,” he said. “How are you?”

“I’m good. How are you?” he asked. There was a very palpable tension there.

“Are you happy? You look really happy.” he commented. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

Harry shrugged. “I’m pretty happy. Work has been great lately. And yeah. I’m enjoying myself. The arrangements are fantastic.” He nodded to reinforce his words.

Oliver chuckled. “I meant with Louis. We haven’t spoken in a while. I didn’t even know you guys were a thing. Anne and I talk regularly and she never mentioned it.”

Harry blushed. “Yeah. I’m-” he looked over at Louis who grinned, raising his glass to him and drinking. “I’m very happy with him. It’s- it’s a pretty new thing. We weren’t going to tell our families yet. Just, well, I wasn’t eager to leave Louis behind and go off on a week long cruise without reception. Too used to living in each others’ pockets.” Harry was pretty impressed with how smoothly he bullshitted that answer. He almost believed himself.

“Yeah? I didn’t know you were that kind of boyfriend. You didn’t really have issues with my frequent trips.” He observed quietly. “I was practically no contact for like 5 or 6 days sometimes.”

Harry shrugged. “I guess it’s always been a little different with Louis. Just, I’ve lived with him for like, 7 ish years now and I’m just, like, used to having him around and in my space all the time. We even celebrate all holidays with both our families because the year before I moved in with him, I begged mum into letting me go see him instead of spending Christmas with the family.” Harry smiled fondly. He liked how that wasn’t a lie. He liked not lying.

Oliver raised an eyebrow. “Sounds like you’ve been in love with him for a while.” He stated. His voice was calm but his tone seemed accusatory almost.

“I loved you a lot, Oliver. I thought we were going to be it.” he said genuinely. “I love Louis. I always have, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t love you.”

“I don’t know H, you were never like this with me. You never even looked at me the way you look at Louis.”

Harry bit his lip. “Well, that’s because you’re such different people, Oliver. You’re not the, uh- I don’t know, you’re not _tethered_ . You’re not _tied down._ Louis and I just… anchor each other I suppose. You and I- we wouldn’t have worked if I acted this way with you. If I insisted that you, like, call me when you’re on trips or take me with you, we wouldn’t have worked. You thrive on being able to do your own thing and you thrive on being able to do it alone. I didn’t want to take that away from you. Besides, how does it matter? You're getting married.”

Oliver shrugged. “Yeah you’re right. I guess... I’m just kind of curious about what’s going on. Just didn’t think Louis was your type.”

Harry shrugged. “I don’t have a type, Oliver. Louis makes me happy. That’s all I care about.” The song ended before either of them could say much else. “Thank you for the dance and congratulations on your wedding. I should go back to Louis. Haven’t spent nearly enough time with him tonight.” He smiled politely.

Oliver nodded. “Yeah. Thanks for coming. It means a lot.”

Harry went back to Louis who held out his drink. Instead of taking the drink, Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist, tucking his face into his chest. Louis frowned, surprised. He put down the drinks and wrapped one arm around his shoulder and the other around his waist. “Hazza…” he said slowly. “Are you okay, love?” He asked.

Harry nodded. “I love you, Lou. You know that, right?” He murmured into his chest.

Louis rubbed his arm. “Yeah, of course I know that Harry. I love you too.” He kissed the top of his head. “Is everything okay? Did Oliver say something insensitive?” He asked worriedly.

Harry shook his head. “No. I love _you._ ” He said, trying to convey that this wasn’t an act.

Louis nodded. “I know what you’re saying, Harry. I love you too. Very much so. Is everything okay?”

Harry hummed. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” He squeezed Louis for comfort, making him chuckle a little.

“Do you wanna go out, love? Are you overwhelmed?” he asked and Harry nodded. He took a deep breath and pulled away from Louis. He picked up their drinks and handed Harry his. “Come on.” He said gently.

“You lovebirds heading out?” Robin asked.

Louis shrugged. “Just need some air. We’ll probably come back.” He assured Robin. Harry squeezed his hand, as if asking him to hurry up. They escaped the stuffy halls, still holding hands. “Want to go dunk our feet in the pool?”

Harry smiled a little. “You always know what I need.”

Louis grinned, leading Harry in that direction. They reached the pool and took off their socks and shoes, rolling up their trousers. Sitting at the edge, they dunked their feet in. Louis let out a happy sigh, the cold water felt amazing on his tired feet. “I think the pool must be closed for the night. We shouldn’t be here.” He murmured. The deck was completely dark except for the lights that ran along the balcony above.

Harry pointed to the sign across the pool. _Pool timings 7 am to 8 pm._ Harry then pulled out his phone and showed Louis the screen. _10:54 pm_. “Are we going to get in trouble?”

Louis shrugged, sipping from his glass. “As long as we don’t spill rum into the pool, I think we’ll be fine.”

Harry laughed. “Thank you for coming with me, Lou.” he said, leaning back on his arms, looking up at the sky. With the deck so dark, they could see the stars. The longer Harry looked, the more he saw.

Louis smiled warmly. “Of course. Like you could go a week without talking to me.” he teased, mimicking Harry’s position.

Harry looked at Louis, head lolling on his shoulder. “Funny you should say that. It’s exactly what I told Oliver.”

Louis shrugged, looking back at him. “It’s true innit? For what it matters, I don’t think I could either.” He turned his attention to the sky, worried his eyes would betray him. “Go a week without talking to you, that is.” He clarified. Harry smiled, shy and happy, both his dimples out in full force. He took his glass and sipped his drink, trying to hide how pleased he looked. “What else did Oliver say? You seemed quite upset.”

Harry exhaled heavily. “I don’t know. Just- he was being a bit of a dick. Trying to make it seem like I didn’t love him or I wasn’t fully invested in our relationship or something.”

“Do you think he’s right?” Louis probed gently.

“No.” Harry said firmly and looked at Louis with fierce eyes. Louis’ gaze was neutral, free of judgement, calm. Harry crumbled under them. “Maybe? I don’t know.”

“Does it matter to you?”

Harry laughed at himself, taking a swig of his drink and swallowing slowly before he answered. “It shouldn’t. I know it shouldn’t. We’re over. He’s getting married in less than two days.”

Louis placed a hand over Harry’s. “It doesn’t have to matter for him, H. Maybe it just matters for you. Maybe you just need to be honest with yourself.” He squeezed gently.

“Are you?” He asked, searching Louis’ eyes for answers he wasn’t even sure he wanted to find. “Are you honest with yourself?”

Louis shrugged his right shoulder. “I try to be. It’s a little scary though, isn’t it?” He downed the rest of his drink.

Harry watched him put the glass down between them, behind their still joined hands so they wouldn’t accidentally tip it into the water. He kept his eyes on the glass, weighing his words, watching the drops on condensation slide down it, a small ring of dark rum clinging to the inside. “It’s a bit like the sea, innit? It’s not as scary when someone’s holding your hand.” He said. He had never been more aware of everything around him. The water lapping at his legs as the slight motions of Louis' feet swaying stirred it, the quiet sounds of the sea, waves building and crashing upon each other, the slight burn in his throat from the rum, the dryness of his lips and Louis’ warm hand, resting on his, squeezing ever so slightly when the words left his mouth. He licked his lips to wet them, reaching for his glass and finishing his drink too, setting his glass next to Louis’.

Louis’ eyes followed the motions closely, his tongue subconsciously mimicking Harry’s. “Are you honest with yourself right now, then?” He asked, meeting his eyes again, his gaze unwavering. Charged.

Harry blinked slowly, feeling lost, unable to look away. “I think I am, yeah. I think I al-”

“Oi! You’re not supposed to be here!” They practically jump apart, their hands flying away from each other so fast the glasses topple and the spell is broken.

“Sorry! Sorry, we’re leaving!” Louis called, getting out of the water. He picked up his shoes with one hand and his glass with the other, Harry following suit. The man, satisfied with that, leaves them to it. They grab the towels off the lounge chairs and wipe their feet, slipping on their socks and shoes again. Louis looks at Harry. “Do you want to go back to the ball?” he asked. Harry shakes his head.

“I’m tired, honestly. Kind of want to just crash. Too much dancing.” He said. There was a strange tension in the air. Unsaid words lingered.

Louis nodded, taking out the key card from his pocket. “You go on, yeah? I’ll put our glasses away and let Robin and Anne know we’re heading out. Harry nodded, taking the card. They both walked to the stairs together where Harry headed down and Louis went right.

When Louis got to the room, the door was left unlocked with the latch wedged between the door so it wouldn’t automatically lock. Louis pushed the door open, turned the latch in and let the door fall shut quietly. He walked in and saw Harry had fallen asleep already. His suit was discarded on the sofa and his shoes by it. Louis sighed softly, peeling off his clothes, putting them away and turning the lights off before getting into bed, facing away from Harry and toward the closet, tucking his hands under his cheek and trying to will himself to sleep.

* * *

_Went to have tea with mum and Robin didn’t wanna wake you._ Louis felt his heart drop uncomfortably low in his stomach when he rolled out of bed and saw the note. He filled the kettle and tried to focus on the sound of the bubbling water. He cleaned up a bit, fixing the bed and putting Harry’s suit from last night on a hanger which he put in the closet, leaving the door cracked open a little so they wouldn’t forget it there. He put his teabag into the mug and added water, covering it with a coaster and going to the bathroom with his phone, putting on a quiet podcast he had saved and went about his routine, switching to music when he entered the shower.

Shrugging on the robe when he got out and tucking his phone in his pocket, he grabbed his book from the counter and the sunscreen, added milk to his brewed tea and opened the balcony door. Placing his phone, book and tea on the table between the chairs, he settled into the one closer to the railing and applied sunscreen to the parts of his body not covered by the robe. He picked up his mug, watching the sparkling ocean pass by. He wondered about the route of the ship. Were they really going anywhere? Or just going in circles? They weren’t going to dock anywhere other than back in LA after the wedding. He slowly sipped his tea and let his thoughts take whatever form they wanted. He sat up with a gasp when he saw a dolphin, almost spilling his tea. Looking around, excited to share the info, he deflated when he realised he was alone. He put his tea down, standing up and leaning on the railing waiting to see more, laughing excitedly when he saw another.

Louis snatched up his phone, snapping some twenty photos, feeling excited and breathless just seeing the dolphins. Once the charm kind of wore off, he sat back down, breathing slowly to calm down, laughing at his own excitement, just watching the dolphins coming up every now and then. Finally, he turned his attention to his book, leaning back in the lounge chair and reading.

His stomach started growling about 50 pages in since he didn’t have dinner last night. Sighing, he gathered his things and went inside, locking up the balcony door and started getting dressed. It was almost 9 am. Louis wondered if Harry, Anne and Robin went to breakfast without him. Before he could let that thought brew, he heard the lock whirr like someone put in the keycard. “Oh! You’re awake! Good.” Harry said, his voice stunted and choppy. “Um, do you wanna come grab breakfast?” He asked and pointed his thumb behind him to the door.

Louis nodded. “Yeah, I was just coming over to ask. I was worried you’d left without me.” Louis said quietly, trying to gauge where he and Harry stood.

Harry gave him a close-lipped smile. “Yeah, sorry for just disappearing all morning, I know you didn’t sign up to be left alone like this.” He said, rubbing his neck.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind. I got some reading done, took a nice shower.” He said, pushing his hands into his pocket awkwardly. “I saw dolphins.” He offered tentatively, excitement bleeding into his voice.

“You what?” Harry asked excitedly, eyes wide.

Louis nodded eagerly. “Even took pictures for you. They’re probably still there, wanna see?” He asked.

Harry bit his lip; the offer was so tempting. “After breakfast? I haven’t eaten basically since lunch yesterday and mum and Robin are waiting for us.”

Louis nodded. “After breakfast.” The promise lingered between them, bridging some of the awkwardness from the previous night. They walked out with some distance between them and it confused the both of them. They weren’t used to being awkward with or around each other.

When they entered Parallax, Harry linked their fingers. Louis flinched a little, not expecting his touch. “You’re still my boyfriend.” Harry said softly.

Louis squeezed gently and asked jokingly, “yeah? You still love me?”

“Of course, I love you very much.” He squeezed back to let Louis know that they’re okay, then let go of Louis’ hand so they could both get their food.

“Louis! Hello, love. Did you sleep well?” Anne asked.

Louis smiled, sitting down. “Hi Anne. Yes, I slept really well. Read my book a little in the morning.” He said. “Did you guys sleep well? Did you have a nice morning?” He asked.

Robin nodded. “Yeah. Sorry, we didn’t mean to steal your guys’ morning time. But it’d been so long since we got to spend time with Harry that it felt ridiculous to not take advantage of this situation.”

Louis waved him off. “Please, Robin, he’s your son. I live with him, we can go a few hours without each other for one day.” He said, eating a piece of his fruit salad.

“Are you saying you didn’t miss me?” Harry teased, nudging him with his elbow.

Louis smiled softly. “Of course I missed you.” He said sincerely, recalling the strange thrumming in his veins when he saw the dolphins, trying not to acknowledge that his first instinct was to show Harry.

Harry blushed. “Louuuu,” he whined softly, not expecting Louis to give in so easily.

“Did you want me to say no?” He asked with a chuckle.

Harry pretended he didn’t hear. “Anyway! Do we have anything to do today?”

Robin shook his head, swallowing the food in his mouth before speaking. “They have the rehearsal dinner today which we obviously won’t be attending. There’s an outdoor movie planned for the same hours. Anne and I thought it sounded brilliant. They’ll have a bar there too.”

Louis grinned. “Watching a movie and getting wine drunk? Sounds like our favourite weekend activity, babe.” He nudged Harry who just chuckled, shaking his head fondly. “What movie are they playing?” he asked.

“Jaws, I believe?” Robin said and the colour drained from Harry’s face. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. It’s Basic Instinct. Old classic. Anne and I never get bored of it.”

“That was not funny!” Harry protests. “Now I’m going to be thinking of sharks for the rest of our trip.” He mumbled. “Lou, are there sharks in the Pacific?” He asks worriedly.

“Great whites for the most part.” Robin said nonchalantly.

“Robin!” Both Anne and Louis chastised. Harry let out a whine that sounded like a wounded puppy, tucking himself close to Louis.

“I told you, I hate the sea.” He said.

“Aw, baby, it’s okay, I’ll protect you.” Louis chuckled, wrapping an arm around him and squeezing him close. Harry hid his face in Louis’ neck, genuinely scared. Louis realised that Harry was not playing it up and rubbed his arm. “Haz, we’re safe, love. The ship is too big for a shark to attack.” He assured.

“What if I get thrown overboard and there’s a shark just waiting to eat me?” He asked petulantly.

Louis squeezed Harry’s shoulder, keeping him tucked to his side. “I promise I won’t let you get thrown overboard.” He said softly. Harry looked at him and found no trace of mirth in his eyes, just warmth and concern. He nodded, pulling away a little and smiling at Louis. No words were needed. “Is that all there is today?” Louis asked Robin and Anne. They nodded. “Don’t cruises usually have, like, a casino or something. Shopping areas even?”

Anne nodded. “Yeah, Oliver is going to turn it into a proper cruise after the wedding but right now that floor is cordoned off for his business stuff.”

Louis hummed. “Guess we’ll have to figure out a way to pass time today, H.” He said.

Harry hummed. “I might take a nice nap.” He said. “Then do some,” he looked at Louis with a smirk. “Work.”

Louis gasped, smacking his arm. “How many times do I need to tell you to not use that wretched word while we are on vacation?” He demanded.

Anne and Robin laughed. “You both are too much.” Anne shook her head. “Well, I’m going to my room and sleep.” Robin nodded, getting up as well.

Louis laughed. “I’m going to get some croissants or something. I’ve really been holding back way too much.”

Harry bit his lip. “Will you get me a chocolate muffin?” he asked with a sweet smile.

Louis nodded. “Yeah, of course.” He got up and fetched them a plate of the bakery stuff. He put it on the table. “I fucking love breakfast buffets.” He said, sitting down.

Harry let out a surprised laugh. “Lou! That is way too much! I literally won’t fit in my suit for tomorrow.”

Louis laughed. “You’ll be fine.” He said, breaking off a piece from the buttery croissant and moaning softly when he ate it. “I love croissants.” he mumbled.

Harry nodded, gorging himself on the pastries. “The muffin,” he mumbled. “Is like a brownie. It’s sinful.” He murmured, eyes fluttering shut.

“You’re the only one who could make eating sound like a fucking porno, Harold.” Louis rolled his eyes.

Harry hummed. “I’m going to sleep after this. Food coma.” He mumbled.

“Babe, dolphins!” Louis reminded.

Harry gasped and nodded. “Oh my god. Yes, please let’s go!” he got out of his chair, almost falling over in his excitement. Louis laughed, steadying him by his waist.

“Come on.” He grinned and they both practically ran to their room. Louis opened the balcony door, leaning on the railing and waiting for the dolphin, literally thrumming with energy. “Oh my god, there!” He pointed. “Haz?” He asked, looking over his shoulder. Harry was frozen at the door. “Babe, you okay?” Harry bit his lip, not wanting to admit he was scared. “Come on, I’ll hold your hand love, you’ll be okay.” He said softly, offering a hand to him. Harry took Louis’ offered left hand with his clammy right. “Oh, babe.” Louis said sympathetically, pulling Harry against his side and hugging him close. “It’s okay, you can’t fall overboard, I promise. Look, love. There!” He pointed out to the sea.

Harry looked up and gasped softly. “That’s really a dolphin, Lou.” He said excitedly, practically bouncing on his feet.

Louis grinned, “Yeah! I was so excited when I saw them, I almost spilled tea all over myself. Wanted to come find you.”

Harry wrapped his right arm around Louis, curling into his side. “I’m sorry for disappearing like that today.” He said softly.

“You wanted time with Anne and Robin, Haz. You don’t have to justify that to me.” Louis soothed, his thumb rubbing gentle circles over Harry’s shoulder.

“It’s not just that, though, Lou. I just-” He took a deep breath, pulling away and leaning against the wall that connected to the balcony of the next cabin. He crossed his arms, shoulders stiff. “I was scared you would try to talk about last night.” He admitted. “That’s why I forced myself to sleep before you returned last night too.”

Louis frowned a little. “What’s there to talk about, Haz?” He asked softly, not daring to get his hopes up.

Harry felt his heart plummet into his stomach. This was exactly what he had feared. That he imagined the tension between them. Harry faked a bright smile. “Nothing specific. I was just worried you’d ask me more about what Oliver said and I just… wasn’t ready to talk about it.” He said, biting his lip.

Louis nodded. “Oh!” He said. “I would never push you Harry.” He said gently. “Do you wanna talk about it now?”

Harry shook his head. “It’s not important. I don’t want to waste time discussing him.”

Louis nodded. And the weird tension was back. “So… I’m gonna-uh, I’m gonna go-”

“Yeah, I’m gonna, uh, finish up my article.” He said, pushing himself off the wall and heading inside without waiting for a response.

Louis covered his face with his hands and rubbed it with a tired sigh. He didn’t know what he was expecting. God, this was the worst. It’s not like he could exactly get up and leave the ship to avoid the awkwardness. He took a deep breath, going into the room and grabbing a pair of swim trunks from his suitcase. “I’m going for a swim.” He said quietly.

“Don’t forget the sunscreen.” He said, not looking up from his laptop.

Louis nodded, changing into his trunks and putting on his robe. He tucked the sunscreen into the robe pocket and left, his thoughts running a mile a minute.

God, this was going to be one hell of a mess to clean up once they got home. Things were already awkward and tense between them. Would Harry move out? The thought had his heart drop into his stomach. They’d lived together for so long. But then again, eventually Harry would move out. He’d fall in love and have a family of his own, they couldn’t exactly have their lives entwined like this forever? Somehow, Louis had never thought about it. Even when Harry seemed so sure that he was going to be with Oliver for life, Harry moving out never seemed imminent. Had he really grown so unhealthily attached to Harry?

Of course, then there were the feelings he was ignoring. The strange warmth that he felt when they touched, the unprecedented excitement when he saw the dolphins and thought of sharing them with Harry, the ache he felt seeing his smile. Those weren’t normal feelings to have for your best mate, Louis was well aware of that. Was it really just wishful thinking or were they really going to kiss last night at the pool?

* * *

Harry sighed, putting his laptop away mere minutes after Louis had left. What was he _doing?_ Why was he acting so strange around Louis? It was a miracle Louis hadn’t picked up on it and asked him to spit it out. But what would he say? Would he talk about the angry fire he’d felt when he saw Louis and that woman from last night? Or would he say the words he didn’t even say to Oliver when he was describing the difference between them? Would he tell him how fearless he felt when Louis was holding his hand? Would he tell him how he’d woken up today, pressed to Louis’ chest and felt like he never wanted to move?

Him and Louis had always blurred the lines. He knew that. Both of them had issues in the past with their partners being jealous of the other. It never bothered them. They’d joke about it over a glass of wine and whatever TV series they were watching. He couldn’t remember ever feeling jealous of any of Louis’ partners or vice versa, though. Then why the reaction to that woman last night? Was he just getting too caught up in the act? Was he forgetting what they really shared? He sighed, reaching for his phone and pulling up the pictures he made his mother send him on bluetooth. One was a picture of him and Louis on the dance floor, his hand on Louis’ lapel and a soft smile on both their lips. She must have taken it just after they kissed. The second was taken from behind when they were at the bar. Harry was cuddled into Louis’ side, Louis’ arm around his shoulder. Just after his dance with Oliver. Looking at those pictures, Harry thinks nobody would doubt that they were together. But at the same time, Harry doesn’t see anything different from what they usually are like. And that was probably why their exes used to get jealous.

He thumbed back to older pictures, one of Louis in the balcony, again from last night. He was looking out to the sea, holding his mug. His right foot was crossed over his left, the toes pointed to the floor, sole facing the camera. Louis wasn’t even posing, it was unfair for him to be looking that good. He flushed at the events of yesterday, feeling a little embarrassed. Yeah there was no way he wasn’t attracted to Louis. He sighed. He was going to be so fucked when they had to end this little stunt of theirs. He put his phone away, pulling his laptop up and going back to work. No point dwelling on this.

* * *

“Harry,” a hand cupped his face. “Love, you’re going to hurt your neck.” Harry slowly awoke. Louis was sitting next to him on the edge of the bed. He had fallen asleep while working and his neck hurt like a bitch. He rubbed it as he slowly straightened up, Louis’ hand moving away. “Are you okay?” Louis asked. “I think you fell asleep while working.”

Louis was still in his swimming shorts and a bathrobe. He had clearly just come back from the pool. “You’ve got a lovely tan.” Harry mumbled sleepily, leaning back to rest his head against the headboard.

Louis laughed at that. “Thank you, sweetheart. Is your neck okay?” He asked.

Harry yawned, giving Louis a sleepy smile. “Hurts.” He said, reaching over his shoulder and rubbing between his shoulder blades. “I’ll be okay, though. What’s the time?” He asked.

“It’s 2.” Louis said, reaching up to fix Harry’s floppy hair. “I’m going to take a shower, okay? Why don’t you lie down and sleep properly?” He suggested gently.

Harry yawned again and nodded. “Uh huh.” He mumbled, sliding down, hitching the duvet up to his ears and nestling into the pillow. “Will you come cuddle after your shower?” He asked, already half asleep. Louis assured him he would, stroking his face till he fell asleep before going to take a shower. When Harry woke up next, Louis’ arms were wrapped around him. With a sleepy smile on his lips, he turned around to look at him. He was sleeping peacefully, his mouth slightly open. He grinned, resting his head on Louis’ shoulder and putting his arm around Louis’ abdomen, watching him with a happy smile. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. Harry looked at the time. It was almost 3 pm. So not that long. He rubbed Louis’ tummy. “Lou…” He said softly. “Wake up.”

Louis hummed sleepily turning his face away from Harry. “Lemme sleep,” he mumbled, covering his face with his arm.

Harry sighed tiredly. “Louis,” he said softly. “I’m hungry, babe.” He shook him a little. Louis let out a discontent whine. “Please babe, lunch.”

Louis turned to face him again, opening his eyes slowly and blinking at him, “What’s the time?” he asked, smacking his lips to rid his mouth of the dryness. Harry was looking at him, a little lost. “Haz?”

“Huh?” he asked, jerking out of his trance. “Oh, yeah, time! It’s 3. Lunch is closing soon.”

Louis hummed, reaching over to wipe off some dried spit from the corner of Harry’s mouth. “Okay, let’s go.” He said. Harry blinked, not moving at all. “H?” He asked softly, hand still cupping his face and his thumb stroking the corner of his mouth. Laughing when Harry didn’t react, he pulled away and ruffled Harry’s hair. “I’m going to brush my teeth, okay?” He got out of bed.

Harry was pulled out of his reverie once Louis left. “Fuck,” he whispered to himself, getting out of bed and brushing out his hair.

Louis came out of the bathroom with his face and hair wet. “Oh nice to see you’re out of your trance,” He teased, dabbing at his face with a towel.

Harry blushed. “Shut up.” He mumbled, putting on his shoes. “I’m hungry, come on.” Louis just smiled, following him out.

* * *

“What do you wanna do now, love?” he asked Harry, looking at him. They both got up, putting their plates away and started heading to their room.

Harry shrugged. “I don’t know, honestly. I kind of just wanna go to the pool, to be honest.”

Louis smirked. “Trying to get me to strip, are you?” he teased.

Harry bumped their shoulders together. “Maybe. You have a good body. I can appreciate that.”

“You’ve been appreciating it a lot recently too.” Louis ventured, letting Harry know that his unsubtle attempts at checking him out hadn’t gone unnoticed.

Harry blushed. “You’ve been naked around me a lot more. You don’t really go around the house in boxers or just strip in front of me.”

Louis hummed. “Maybe I should start doing that.”

Harry let out an indignant squawk. “Hello? Some sympathy for poor cock?”

Louis wrapped an arm around his waist. “Aw, are you frustrated, H?”

“Very much so! You keep stripping around me and we’re literally sharing a bed every night. What do you expect from me?” Harry pouted. They’d always blurred the lines, yes, but this was outright overstepping it.

Louis bit his lip, not sure how far they wanted to go. “Yeah? Is that why you took so long in the shower last night?”

Harry’s breath hitched and he licked his lips. “And if it is?” He murmured softly.

Louis’ stomach swooped at that. “Is that why, Harry?” he asked quietly, 100% serious. They were already on their floor, just a few metres from their room.

Harry swallowed apprehensively and nodded. “It’s possible that it is, yeah.” Louis’ hand was still on his waist and suddenly Harry was so much more aware of it. They were at their door. Louis unwrapped his arm from around Harry and fished for the card in his pocket, pulling it out and unlocking the door. Harry entered first and Louis followed, tucking the card in the slot that turned the lights on.

“Do you still want to go to the pool?” Louis asked lowly, pushing his hands into his pocket and leaning against the wall.

Harry leaned against the opposite wall. “I think I might need another shower first.” he confessed. Louis had a tiny smirk playing at his lips. His eyes flickered down to Harry’s crotch. Harry felt cornered, he wanted to _flee_ . His face turned red as he caught the motion of Louis’ eye. “Lou-” he breathed softly. Louis reached across and pinched the fabric of Harry’s shirt at his stomach and pulled him closer, stepping closer as well. “I-” Harry’s breath caught in his throat. Louis’ left hand found Harry’s waist, the heat of his palm so strong Harry felt like he was on fire. “I-” Louis cupped Harry’s face with his right hand. “ _Please…”_ Harry begged softly.

And that’s all Louis needed to hear. He leaned in and kissed Harry who fell into it. His hands grabbed onto Louis’ collar, his grip as tight as the kiss was soft. Gentle presses of Louis’ lips against Harry’s and it wasn’t enough. Louis would pull away for a split second just to kiss him again. He grazed his teeth against Harry’s bottom lip, making his breath hitch. Harry pressed closer, his lips parting for more. Louis smiled against his lips, pressing one final close-mouthed kiss to his lips before pulling back. “Go shower.” He murmured, letting go of him and stepping back.

Harry let out a disappointed whine before he could stop it, gravitating towards Louis. Louis repeated himself, more firm this time with a mischievous fire in his eyes. Harry’s own eyes betrayed his condition, pupils blown wide. He turned around to enter the bathroom when Louis pressed up behind him. “Don’t have any fun without me.” Louis breathed against the shell of his ear, dropping a kiss to Harry’s shoulder. Harry’s hand slipped on the doorknob, not expecting that at all, shivering a little. Louis reached around him and opened the door for him. “Try not hurt yourself, love.” He smirked.

Harry pouted. “You’re using my weakness against me. That’s not fair.”

Louis grinned. “Are you saying I’m your weakness, Haz?” He casually leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom. Harry huffed, very displeased that his argument had backfired.

“Go away!!” He laughed, pushing him a little and closing the door. Louis laughed as well, going to find his swimming trunks. He felt a little high off Harry. He changed into the trunks and turned on the telly while he waited for Harry. A few minutes later, the door unlocked and Harry peeked out from around the corner. “Lou…” He wheedled. “Will you please give me my swim trunks?”

Louis sat up straighter with a smirk on his lips. He got off the bed and dug in Harry’s suitcase and found a pair of swim trunks with a beachy print. “These?” he asked, holding them up, the fabric hanging off his finger.

Harry nodded. “Pleaaaase?” he pleaded.

Louis leaned against the counter. “Why don’t you come get them?” He suggested with a cheeky grin “Look I’ll even hold them out for you.” He stretched his arm out.

Harry didn’t look amused. “Come on, Louis. Just give them to me.” He requested.

Louis licked his lips. “I’ll close my eyes.” he said, closing his eyes and then opening his left one with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Louis, you’re eating into our pool time.” Harry said matter-of-factly.

“Harry you’re kicking up a fuss for no reason.”

Sighing deeply, Harry opened the door and walked out. He walked right up to Louis whose lips were parted, eyes wide in shock, and took the fabric from his lax hold. “Thanks, love,” He said cheekily, hooking his index finger into Louis’ trunks, pulling it back and letting the band snap back against his waist. Then he turned around and walked back into the bathroom.

Louis stood there for a few moments with his mouth still open, trying to figure out what just happened. He laughed, rubbing his hands over his face. Harry Styles was truly a menace.

* * *

Much to both their surprise, they did end up going to the pool. They sat in the corner so they could actually look at each other without turning their heads and enjoyed their cocktails in silence, lost in their thoughts.

“Have you ever gone skinny dipping?” Harry asked out of nowhere making Louis almost choke. He coughed to clear his airway, setting the drink down on the edge of the pool.

“Harold?” He asked, scandalised. “There are people around. I give you _one_ kiss and you turn into a fucking horndog.”

Harry laughed. “Hey! It was an innocent question. I wasn’t suggesting we skinny dip right here, right now.” He said. “Also, you made me get out of the shower naked, you can’t be pointing any fingers.” He said, pinching Louis’ nipple.

Louis flinched away. “Stop it,” he slapped his hand. “I didn’t make you do anything. You walked out of the shower of your own free will.”

Harry scoffed at that, using his hand to guide the straw to his mouth and taking a long sip. “You were holding my swimming trunks hostage!” He said once he swallowed.

Louis rolled his eyes. “Semantics. You love to parade around naked. Cocky bastard.”

Harry giggled at that. “Cocky? Got a good look, did you? Were you perving on me?”

Louis groaned. “Oh my god! I hate you. You shouldn’t be allowed to speak.”

  
Harry pouted. “My jokes are funny.” He said firmly. “And if you really want me to shut up then you should do it yourself.” And Louis was only too happy to do that. He took Harry’s glass and set it down next to his, cupping Harry’s face and kissing him softly. Before Harry could really react, Louis pulled away. Harry leaned closer, chasing Louis’ touch. He was rewarded with another quick kiss and then a hand on his chest, stopping him from seeking more.

Louis smiled, looking at Harry with a content smile. “Think that’s pretty effective,” he said, satisfied, chuckling at Harry’s confused expression. “Did I render you stupid, baby?” Louis stroked Harry’s hair and pushing it away from his face a little. “Are my kisses that good?”

Harry blushed deeply. “Wouldn’t be surprised. You tend to have… strange… effects on me.”

Louis laughed. “Aw, Haz, stiffies are very natural. Nothing strange at all.” He teased playfully.

Harry hit his chest. “God, I hate you, I never should’ve admitted that to you.” He mumbled.

Louis finished his drink, putting the glass away. “Having second thoughts already?”

Harry gave him a soft smile. “About you? Never.” He said sweetly. Louis groaned at how sappy that was. “About _telling you that_ ,” he pressed on with a glare, “yes, I regret everything.”

Louis laughed a little. “Well, since I know something embarrassing about you, maybe I’ll tell you something embarrassing about me?” He suggested.

Harry nodded eagerly. “Yes please, give me the embarrassing tea.” He giggled, nudging Louis’ foot with his own.

Louis hummed thoughtfully. “The night of the ball, I was going to kiss you at the pool.” He said softly.

Harry groaned. “Oh my god!” he put his empty glass down. “I need another drink to deal with this disappointment. So was I. Stop being annoying. Tell me something actually embarrassing.”

Louis grinned. “Let me get you your drink while I think.” He took their empty glasses back to the bar and got fresh drinks.

Harry hummed appreciatively when Louis returned with their fancy drinks. “You’re spoiling me, what is this?”

Louis shrugged. “Bartender’s mix. Mine is a [pineapple cranberry something](https://64.media.tumblr.com/0dac049df43a401f6028002a47c56452/48273f7b40ccfbcc-08/s540x810/f6cd33cede6edde2789538bfd9801c370ed8fa2e.jpg) and yours is [raspberry liqueur](https://64.media.tumblr.com/e5b5b3b735bfc7261b7776ffc6e1185d/48273f7b40ccfbcc-2e/s540x810/74de09135076bb0715775235316fc18d0d390a95.jpg).”

Harry took a sip and smacked his lips, shivering a little. “Oh this is fantastic. Come on now, spill.”

Louis hummed, sitting down carefully. “We haven’t gone to the hot tub on the main deck yet.” He noted.

“Don’t change the topic. Besides, there’s always too many people there, it’s gross.”

Louis swirled his straw in the glass, moving the ice around. “Embarrassing thing huh?” He murmured. “I don’t know Harold, I’m just not as embarrassing as you are.” He smirked.

Harry slapped his arm. “Shut up. Have you ever-you know?” He blushed.

“Jerked off to you?” he asked with a laugh.

“Louis!” Harry hissed, looking around. No one was watching them.

“Can’t say I have, love, sorry.” He shrugged, wrapping his lips around the straw and sucking slowly.

“Have you ever wanted to? On this trip specifically?” he asked quietly.

Louis licked his lips, pulling some more liquid into his mouth and swallowing before answering. “I’d be lying if I said I haven’t gotten worked up because of you.” he said slowly. “But I don’t think I’ve considered jerking off to you, no.”

Harry frowned. “Well just so you know, the plan wasn’t to jerk off to you. You just popped into my mind. It’s not my fault you’re so-.” Harry gestured to Louis by way of an explanation.

"Dashing? Irresistible?" Louis prompted and Harry just huffed, looking away. Louis laughed. “Aw, babe. I think you’re very attractive," he rubbed his thigh in consolation. "I’ve just been too busy debating the moral conundrum of our situation to pop a stiffy.” He took Harry’s glass from him and sipped his drink. “Mm, too sweet.” He handed it back to him. Harry opened his mouth for Louis’ drink. Louis chuckled, turning the straw to face Harry and guiding the straw to his mouth.

“I like yours.” He murmured softly, eyes fluttering shut. “I can’t believe our vacation is almost over.” Harry whined, feeling an uncomfortable sadness in the pit of his stomach.

Louis sighed softly. “Yeah. We have two full days as of now, but yeah, I’m,” he pouted. “I had fun.” They fall into contemplative silence. Both of them were thinking about how this was going to impact their relationship. Now that they’d shared kisses that were meant for them and not for show, things had changed. Louis wondered if they would...continue… being boyfriends or if they’d break up, when they’d do it. How they’d do it.

Harry linked their ankles together, giving him a soft smile which Louis reciprocated. Harry linked their fingers and squeezed reassuringly. Louis smiled, pulling himself closer to Harry, letting go of his hand and wrapping that arm around him. Harry leaned in and rested his head on Louis’ shoulder, quietly sipping on his drink. “I’m glad I came here with you.” He said gently, his hand resting on Louis’ thigh, his fingers making swirly patterns.

Louis kissed his head. “Me too. Thank you for bringing me here.” He said softly, squeezing him close. They finished their drinks quietly, enjoying each other’s presence. “Do you want to go back to the room? We could also just relax in the sun.” Louis suggested.

Harry bit his lip. He just wanted to be alone with Louis for a while. “I think I wanna go nap in the AC and maybe in a while we can come back and lie here till the sun sets?” Louis nodded, returning their glasses to the bar and getting out of the water. They walk to the lounge chairs and put on their robes and flip flops. Their hands bump together as they make their way back to their room, shivering a little as they go from the sunny deck to the air-conditioned hallways. Harry linked two of his fingers with two of Louis’, both of them smiling like school boys.

They entered the room and turned up the temperature on the air-conditioning a little so they wouldn’t get sick. Louis wrapped the cord of Harry’s robe around his finger and tugged, the knot coming undone and his robe falling open. He hummed appreciatively, pulling him closer, leaning back against the wall. “I’m gonna go shower.” Louis murmured. “Are you going to join me?” He asked, his hand slipping under his robe and resting on his waist, pulling him close.

Harry blushed deeply. “I- I don’t think the shower is big enough for both of us, unfortunately.” He murmured. “Go shower quick. I don’t want my hair to dry with chlorine in it.” He murmured. Louis sighed sadly and kissed him, rubbing his thumb over his hip. Harry leaned into the kiss, pulling him closer. “Go.” He murmured against his lips.

Louis’ wrapped both his arms around his waist, under the robe, linking his fingers behind Harry’s back and humming into the kiss. “Don’t want to.” He murmured, tongue flicking into his mouth, pulling him closer.

Harry indulged him for a few moments before chuckling. “Louuuu, go.” He pushed at his chest a little. Louis sighed softly and pulled away. He squeezed Harry's hip again and went into the bathroom.

He came out about 15 minutes later, hair wet and a towel around his waist. “Bathroom’s all yours, Haz.” He said. “I’m making tea. You want some?” he asked.

Harry got off the bed. “No, too much liquid. You better have some clothes on by the time I come out, I don’t want you being distracting.” He said firmly.

Louis laughed loudly. “Okay.” He rolled his eyes, pouring some water into the kettle. By the time Harry came out of the bathroom, Louis had changed into track pants and a soft tee. The TV was playing some movie while Louis drank his tea. “Good shower?”

Harry pouted grumpily. “Ran out of hot water.”

Louis laughed a little. “I’m sorry. That’s my bad.” He sipped his tea, swirling it in the mug a little, gesturing to the thermostat “You can turn the thermostat higher if you want, I don’t want you to get sick.” Harry hummed, turning it up a little and fishing in his suitcase for clothes. He drops his towel to the floor with his back to Louis. “Harold!” Louis gasped, turning away.

Harry looked over his shoulder. “What?” He asked, pulling on his briefs and turning around. “You saw me full-frontal nude today, I think you can handle a glimpse of my bum.” he rolled his eyes and pulled on a pair of black trackies and his Rolling Stones tee.

“Maybe, I can’t.” Louis smirked, sipping at his tea. Harry walked over to him and crawled on top of Louis, sitting on his lap. Harry’s knees were by Louis’ hips, barely any distance between them. “Hi there.” Louis touched his thigh, rubbing at it softly. Harry grinned, taking Louis’ mug from him and sipped his tea. Louis smiled, sighing exasperatedly. “You said you didn’t want tea.” He accused.

“Sharing is caring, Lou.” Harry said smugly, taking another sip, moving the mug away when Louis reached for it.

Louis laughed, pulling him closer by his shirt and kissing him gently. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” He murmured, pecking him again.

Harry hummed. “Maybe you’re just whipped for me?” He smiled, letting Louis take his tea back, setting his forearms on Louis’ shoulders and playing with the hair at the nape of Louis’ neck.

Louis finished his tea, setting the mug on the bedside table. Wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist, Louis pulled him close, Harry’s crotch practically pressed up against Louis’ abdomen, his knees touching the headboard. “I mean, I’m here using my vacation days to play pretend with you.”

Harry’s smile fell a little. He searched Louis’ eyes nervously, taking a breath, his focus on the hair he was playing with. “Are you playing pretend right now?”

“No.” There was no shred of doubt in his voice. “This isn’t pretend.” He said, gesturing between the two of them. “This,” Louis’ cupped his face, their lips connecting briefly, “isn’t pretend.” He murmured.

Harry smiled softly, feeling reassured. “Yeah,” He nodded. “Okay, yeah.” He said softly and leaned into Louis’ hand, kissing his palm.

Louis looked out of the balcony doors. “The sun’s about to set.” He said softly. “Do you wanna go enjoy the last moments of it?” He asked.

Harry looked outside. “Instead of the pool, can we go to the main deck? The top balcony?” He requested.

Louis smiled. “Yeah, that sounds nice. Come on, we should hurry.” Louis got up, grabbing his thick jacket.

Harry laughed at that. “Babe, you don’t need a jacket.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “We’ll see.” They went to the main deck and up onto the balcony. Louis saw that there was an even higher level. “Do you want to go up there?” He pointed. It wasn’t too crowded but there were a fair few people there.

“Yeah, let’s do it.” He nodded eagerly, both of them climbing the stairs. They found themselves in the corner facing the west. As they waited, more people came up and Harry grinned. “I think we came up at the right time.” Louis hummed his agreement. The wind up there was quite cool. Louis put on his jacket with a smirk and Harry rolled his eyes, holding Louis’ hand tightly. He could see way too much sea. Within a few minutes, Harry was shivering.

Louis laughed. He crowded closer to Harry and wrapped his jacket around him. Harry smiled to himself, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist, cuddling into his warmth. “Thought you said I didn’t need a jacket.”

Harry looked up at him. “Are you complaining about me cuddling you?” he asked.

Louis shook his head. “Never.” He kissed Harry’s temple. “You’ve always been a cuddly bastard.” He said. Harry laughed, squeezing Louis’ waist a little. Once the sun went down, the balcony started clearing out. Louis and Harry stayed there till it was almost dark. “Are you ready to go back? My face is freezing.” He chuckled.

Harry giggled. “Don’t know what you’re talking about, I’ve got my lovely heater.” He kissed Louis’ jaw. He still pulled away so they could walk down. “I kind of wanna go see mum and Robin, just check up on them? We have the movie thing in like an hour yeah?”

Louis hummed. “Yeah, that sounds good.” Louis kind of missed his mum. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d gone this long without talking to her. He’d have to plan and go see her over the weekend or something.

* * *

Instead of sitting out in the open where it was cold, Harry and Louis opted for eating an early dinner and relaxing in bed and watching something on the TV. Louis had started to fall asleep with his head on Harry’s shoulder when Harry loudly announced that he was bored. Louis jerked awake, yawning a little. “Huh?” Harry repeated himself. “So what do you wanna do? It’s like, 9 pm.”

Harry laughed at that, “Lou, you sound so fucking old. 9 pm isn’t late.”

Louis huffed, not pleased at being called _old_. “I like having a healthy routine.” Harry scoffed disbelievingly at that making Louis laugh as well. Instead, Harry swung a leg over Louis’, settling on top of him. “You have an obsession with sitting in my lap.” Louis accused, jabbing a finger at his chest.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Shut up. Stop pretending like you don’t enjoy it.” He said, shifting closer to him. Louis smiled and agreed. He did very much enjoy having Harry close. Harry looked out of the glass balcony door. “Do you think we would be able to see dolphins right now?” He asked softly. Louis shrugged. It seemed too dark. He told Harry as much.

Louis’ hands found Harry’s waist, his thumb rubbing over his hip. Harry watched the motions of Louis’ fingers, feeling his throat dry out. They both looked up at the same time, their eyes meeting. Harry blinked a little, taken aback by the intensity in the blue of his eyes. He licked his lips, leaned in and kissed Louis softly making him let out a quiet gasp, heat curling in Louis’ stomach. His grip on Harry’s hand tightened, grounding him. Harry smiled against Louis’ lips, his left hand resting on his chest, feeling his heart race under his palm.

Louis felt like he was drowning and floating at the same time. Harry surrounded his senses, a hint of the apple scented shampoo he used, the taste of the passion fruit pastry he had after dinner. He took in a deep shuddering breath as Harry’s tongue flicked against his lips, falling pliant to his touch. “Can taste the chocolate ice cream on your lips.” Harry mumbled breathlessly, his hands slipping under Louis’ tee, just caressing his smooth stomach. Louis hummed, nipping at his bottom lip, making Harry arch into him. He pulled away, kissing along Harry’s jaw, sucking at the column of his throat, his tongue dancing over the warm skin. “Lou…” Harry sighed softly, his hands finding their way to Louis’ hair, tugging gently.

Louis pulled away a few moments later, admiring the small red mark, kissing it gently before searing their lips together again. Harry felt a tingle run up his spine, all the way down to his fingertips, his toes curling. Louis’ hand burned into his lower back, holding him close. His lips parted a little, Louis’ tongue swiping over the bottom one playfully. Pressing closer to Louis, their hips rocked together unintentionally, pulling a quiet moan from him. Louis felt like his skin was lighting up everywhere Harry touched, his chest heaving. Harry’s fingers caught on the hem of Louis’ shirt and he tugged up, wanting the fabric out of the way.

“Haz,” Louis breathed, holding his wrists gently, stopping him. He pulled back, looking at Harry carefully. His lips glistened a little, pink and inviting. “Baby, we should talk first.” he murmured. Both their pupils were dilated, and their chests rose and fell as their breathing slowly went back to baseline. Harry looked confused and a little hurt. Louis kissed him softly to quell any doubts. “I want you.” He promised. “But I don’t want you just till we’re on dry land. I need to know what we’re doing here.”

“I don’t know what we’re doing, Louis. I’m just-” Harry shook his head. “I don’t know. What do you want?” He asked, searching Louis’ eyes. Both of them were scared to say what they were thinking. Scared of rejection. Scared of losing the other.

“I want you.” He repeated.

“You have me, Louis.” Harry cupped Louis’ face, thumbing over his cheekbone.

“And when we go back?” Louis leaned into his touch. He’d rather die than lose Harry.

“Do you still want me then?” Louis nodded. “Then you’ll have me.” Harry assured him.

“In what capacity?” Louis’ voice cracked a little. He wanted so much. So much and he was terrified to ask. Scared he’d push too far, demand too much.

“I guess that depends on what capacity you want me in.” Harry shrugged.

“I want to be with you.” Louis said quietly, taking both his hands and squeezing gently. “I want to take you out on dates and kiss you after work. I want to call you my boyfriend. For real.” He said, words practically falling out of his mouth. “I want everything with you, Harry.” He said.

Harry leaned in, pressing their foreheads together. “Then we have nothing to worry about,” he murmured with a smile, kissing him softly. Louis smiled against Harry’s lips, his hands finding their favourite spot on Harry’s waist and pulling him close, erasing every molecule of space between them. Harry licked into Louis’ mouth, whining softly. Too much distance. “Please.” Harry begged.

Louis shushed him softly. “I’ve got you, love. Tell me what you want.” He encouraged, giving him soft kisses, caressing his jaw. Harry felt so overwhelmed, helpless to chase the gentle, teasing kisses and desperate for more at the same time. Harry tugged at the hem of Louis’ tee wordlessly, pulling it up. With a soft chuckle, Louis pulled it off, dropping it on the empty side of the bed. Harry pressed his lips to Louis’ neck, slowly kissing down to his collarbones. Louis gasped, throwing his head back, tugging on Harry’s hair. He felt his teeth grazing his skin, bolts of lightning follow the course Harry charted with his lips.

“Please, babe.” Louis murmured softly. Harry pulled back, sitting on his haunches and looking at him with glassy eyes. Louis pulled off Harry’s shirt. “Lie down,” he demanded, rolling them over and bracketing Harry’s body with his. He kissed Harry’s shoulder, his teeth sinking into the 1957 inked on his clavicle. His lips left a fiery trail of kisses, wet and biting, teeth marks blooming and disappearing in his wake. His tongue circled around his left nipple, making Harry take in a shaky breath, his hips arching off the bed. Louis smirked, looking up at him with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. When he spoke, it was a whispered promise. “Been dying to get my mouth on you.”

* * *

Louis woke up to little kisses being pressed into his neck and collarbones. He smiled sleepily, wrapping his right arm around Harry tightly. Harry’s hand brushed over Louis’ stomach, making him suck in a harsh breath. “Morning.” Harry murmured, voice sleep heavy and raspy. His head was resting on Louis’ chest, Louis’ right arm behind him, wrapped around his back. Harry kissed the swirl of the first ‘i’ on Louis’ chest, tracing the black ink with the pads of his fingers, causing Louis to shiver.

“Morning,” Louis murmured, finally opening his eyes and turning his head to look at Harry. “Sleep well?” he asked softly. Harry nodded contently, mouthing at Louis’ jaw. Louis ran his hand down Harry’s spine, making him shiver and press closer to Louis. “Don’t want to leave the bed today.” Harry echoed his sentiment, leaning in for a kiss. Louis smiled and obliged and they lay there, exchanging lazy kisses till Harry’s need to pee won out over his desire to remain cocooned with Louis. Louis wolf-whistled as Harry got out of bed, smacking his butt playfully. Harry glared at him as he ran to the toilet, making Louis laugh. With a sigh, Louis got out of bed, put on a robe and started making tea, humming softly to himself. Harry came out of the bathroom and grabbed a robe for himself. He walked up to Louis and wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist.

“My throat is sore.” Harry complained, kissing his shoulder. Louis laughed, handing him his mug. “Don’t laugh.”

“Babe, I know you’re not complaining.” Louis said, unlocking the door to the balcony and walking out. Harry followed him out, settling into one of the lounge chairs. Louis sat on his lap, propping up his legs on the table in front of them.

“There’s another chair right there, Lou.” Harry said, wrapping his arm around him regardless.

Louis shrugged, settling against his chest and sipping his tea. “Are you telling me I need a reason to sit on my boyfriend’s lap?” Louis asked, turning his nose up at Harry. There was a blush high on his cheeks.

“Your boyfriend, hm?” Harry teased, his cheeks turning a little pink as well. Louis smiled shyly, hiding his face in Harry’s neck. Harry felt very pleased. It wasn’t easy to get Louis all flustered like that. Harry tucked two fingers under Louis’ chin and tilts his head up a little, kissing him softly. “I think I can get used to being your boyfriend.” He murmured. Louis smiled softly, kissing him again. He drank his tea with a satisfied smile, his temple pressed against Harry’s forehead. Harry’s hand rested on Louis’ bare thigh, tracing gentle patterns. They made quiet conversation as they enjoyed their tea and Louis actively ignored the hand that kept hitching higher on his thigh.

“Harold, what exactly are you doing?” Louis finally asked with a chuckle, closing his legs so Harry’s hand was trapped between his thighs. Harry feigned innocence, giving him a confused look. “You’re practically groping me, love. What’s going on?”

Harry bit his lip. “Didn’t know I needed permission to be affectionate with my boyfriend.” He parroted.

“Oh, this is _affectionate,_ hm?” Louis asked with a cheeky grin. He got off Harry’s lap and pulled him to a standing position by the belt of the robe. “I’ll show you affectionate,” he murmured with a smirk, walking backwards back into the room pulling Harry along, till the backs of his knees hit the mattress and he fell into the plush mattress, taking Harry with him.

The open balcony door and the mugs left outside were the least of their concerns that morning.

* * *

“Should’ve saved the turtleneck for today.” Louis mumbled quietly as they rushed towards the hall where the wedding would be.

“What you should’ve done is shaved.” Harry hissed irritably, walking with a slight limp. “My thighs are a crime scene.” He jabbed the button for the elevator.

“ _Oh, Louis. Please, your beard will leave such pretty marks_.” Louis mocked, making Harry giggle and slap his arm.

“Shut up.” He entered the elevator, pressing 0.

“We could’ve just walked the 1 floor, Haz.” Louis rolled his eyes.

“Speak for yourself, I can’t sit or walk.”

Louis laughed at that. “You complain too much. Is this going to be a daily thing? You complaining about being well fu-”

“Hi, mum!” Harry said hurriedly, his voice pitchy in his rush to cut Louis off.

“Oh, hi boys. I was just going to come find you. You’re almost late.” Anne says with a soft smile.

Louis returned the smile. “You look lovely, Anne. I’m sorry, we’re late. Harry was being fussy about how his trousers fit.” He said.

Harry let out an outraged breath. “Was not!” he hissed. “You were the one who didn’t want to get out of bed.”

Anne laughed. “Boys, boys. It’s okay, you’re here in good time, that’s all that matters.” Anne’s eyes flicker over them both but she doesn’t say anything.

They go and take their seats and Louis leans in to whisper to Harry. “Babe, I’m pretty sure she saw.”

Harry nodded. There was no way she didn’t. He looked like he wanted the floor to swallow him whole. Burying his head in his hands, he mumbled, “My mother knows that my boyfriend and I just had -”

“All rise for the bride.”

The ceremony went off without a hitch. Well, mostly. Louis had to warn Harry about the eyerolls more than once during Oliver’s vows. Harry thought he made up for that by not reacting to Amelia making eyes at Louis other than leaning in a little too close to fake-whisper to him.

At the reception, Louis and Harry were bickering playfully, Louis trying to feed Harry cake and calling him ridiculous terms of endearment and Harry was threatening Louis with everything under the sun, from lighting his underwear on fire to locking him out of the house when they got home. Any tension between them from hiding their feelings had disappeared and they were back to their usual selves, teasing each other and fucking around in general.

“Come dance with me, you menace.” Louis led him to the dance floor. “Are you going to tell Anne that we pulled this stunt?” He asked softly.

Harry bit his lip. “What do you think? Should I?” He asked.

“I mean, my mum knows that I was doing this for you. I told her before we came here and I’ll tell her what's going on once we’re back. I can ask her to not say anything till you figure it out, but you’ll probably have to come clean at some point or things will get really awkward at family get-togethers.” Louis shrugged.

Harry bit his lip. “Plan on keeping me around pretty long?” He asked teasingly.

Louis rolled his eyes. “Don’t act like you don’t know it. You’re stuck with me, H.” He said and kissed him softly, caressing his face gently.

Harry smiled and nuzzled against his palm. “I wouldn't have it any other way.” He said. “God, it’s going to be so embarrassing telling my mum what went down.” Harry mumbled, pressing his forehead against Louis’ shoulder. “You just had to be a fantastic boyfriend, huh?” He asked. “Couldn’t be an ass who’d make me hate men for the rest of eternity.”

Louis laughed brightly, playing with his hair. “Wasn’t the point for me to be the best boyfriend ever?” He asked. “I’m sorry for being so loveable, I guess,” He kissed Harry’s temple.

Harry sighed. “Loveable is right.” He kissed him softly. Louis pulled him close, dipping him playfully, making him giggle, holding onto his shoulders. “And charming.” He murmured accepting a sweet kiss from him. “I can’t believe we have Oliver to thank for this.” He laughed, pressing his forehead to Louis’ shoulder, his shoulders shaking with laughter.

Louis smirked, biting back a laugh. “I guess that means we have to invite him to the wedding then, yeah?”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave a comment telling me your thoughts and whether you think it needs an epilogue or not! Come say hi on [ Tumblr ](https://the-larry-way.tumblr.com/) and maybe reblog the [ fic post](https://the-larry-way.tumblr.com/post/644319379558924288/whatever-floats-your-boat)


End file.
